From The Dark Past
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: We all know Percy is a hero, but does anyone know his secret past, that even he doesn't remember? When a girl and her group meet Percy, they are thrown together to stop a person who plans to take revenge on the gods. Will the girl be able to reveal Percy's past? Will Percy be able to take it or not? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Nice Vacationor not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A nice vacation... not.**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

I was glaring at the driver in front of us as we began to drive… no wait not drive more like race for our lives as we were being chased by Greek monsters. To be more exact, angry embrosias and hell hounds.

" DAMN IT! HOW DID GET FROM A NICE TRIP TO THIS!?" I yelled as my friends tried to calm me down.

" Well how am I supposed to do? Right now we're being chased! If I can just get them away from us for few minutes, then we can go and hide!"

" NO!" my friends yelled as they tried to change Percy's mind. I smirked. " For a few minutes?" he looked back and nodded. " Ya…" my friends gulped. I cracked my knuckles. " Then you got a deal." My friends tried to push me down as I opened the window, exposing myself as I sat on the car window sill. The wind was blowing my hair, so I just tied it in a pony tail. " Alice, hand me my backpack." She looked at me and sighed as she handed it to me. " Thank you." I said in a British accent. I dug through it as my friends held on my feet as Percy began to swerve on the empty road as a hell hound surprised attacked us. I finally got out what I wanted and pulled out a bomb.

"A bomb?! You carry bombs?!"yelled I think Annabeth. " Later." I said. I put on my special goggles on as they showed me target points. I raised my arm and pointed at the group of monsters. They looked at me with crazy looks. I did a baseball throw and just landed a few meters from them. I went back inside and I closed the window. I took out a button, and put my thumb on the button. " 3..2….1…" I pressed it, and soon there was a huge Ka-BOOM! Percy pressed on the brakes and everyone got out. We looked to see, the monsters either turned to dust or into bunnies.

" Bunnies?!" yelled Jake. " You had that the whole time?" he yelled. I looked at him. " Ya." He facepalmed himself. " Oh well, at least Audrey came prepared." Said Ryan. Raven nodded.

Percy looked at me, and I looked at him. " What?" he sighed and just went back in the van. So did the rest of us. As we began to drive, I yawned. " I'm sleepy. I'm gonna take a nap." My friends nodded and I fell asleep as I put my head on my friend's lap Clara, and fell asleep. I should probably tell you everything right? So it all started like this…

* * *

_-back a few hours ago-_

* * *

I was sitting at the grass lawn of the school as I sat with my friends as we enjoyed the last day of school. Since it was the last day, we had a free block, so we just chilled.

" Cake~" I said randomly. My friends ignored that, since I always say that. I began to lean against a huge tree, and began to look around. I was listening to my mp3 when I a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes, a girl with blond hair with princess curls and storm gray eyes. I stared at the guy and he looked around. I jumped as I recognized that face.

" Percy?" the person just squinted his eyes and began to run with the girl. My friends looked at me.

" Percy? Who's that?" I turned to look at them. " Uh, nothing. I think I just saw a person I know." I said as I reached for my tea. I laid on my back as I tried to reach for my tea. My best friend Jasmine, got my tea from my backpack and handed it to me.

" Thank you nya~" I said. I turned over and sat up straight as I began to drink it.

I should probably tell them who they are.

My friend Jasmine has black hair, and brown eyes like me, and was slightly tanner than the rest of us. She was wearing black rimmed glasses as she was wearing a white t-shirt with words and a demin jacket with jeans and demin converse. Some say we look a like but the difference is, she's slightly tanner than me, I'm slightly taller then her, and she wears glasses which I do not. However I don't mind really. She's one of the top students here, and she's one of the popular people. She has ADHD.

" So what are you guys ready to go?" said my friend Jake. They beamed at him.

" I'm soo excited! I mean like we do hang out in the summer but it's the first time with Jasmine and ooh! Also Audrey!" said my friend Ella, and my friend Clara nodded. " It's rare for Jasmine to be with us! Even Audrey!" said Clara. " Meow~" I said. Jake is about 16 years old but due to an accident, he was held back a year with us. He has brown hair, and bluish-green eyes. He was slightly lean and he's an ace player of the football team, not only that he was also good with the saxophone. He's also one of the popular boys that girls want to be with. Today he's wearing a red t-shirt and a sports jacket with jeans and black converse. My friend Ella is 15 years old and is super hyper. She's been identified with ADHD and Dyslexia. It was hard for her in Elementary school, I've managed to help her read and write a little. She has brownish-gold hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful for age, and one of the popular girls. She was also taller than me. Today she's wearing a pink tank-top with a over-sized white t-shirt and shorts that reached to her knees and pink converse. My friend Clara is one of my friends who was with Marissa during Elementary school. She has ADHD and Dyslexia. She has blond hair and blue eyes, and looks like one of those princess times. She knows she's popular but she still isn't use to it. Plus she's British! Today she's wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans, and runner shoes.

" Hey does anyone know where Raven is?" said Jake. Jasmine blinked. " I know! I've been wondering where he was!" everyone looked at me. " _Wwwwhhhhhaaaatttt_?" I said. " You usually know where everyone is." Said Ella. I sighed, as I pointed up. Everyone looked up and yelped as they saw Raven sitting against the truck as he was sitting on the branches. He looked down and got down. " Gods Raven! How long have you been there?!" said Jake. He just took the cup of tea, that I passed him. " He was here, since I got here." Everyone face-palmed themselves. Raven has black hair and purple eyes. He's quite tall and quite lean. Despite his appearance, he is one of the top students here, also excels in sports though he doesn't take any clubs. Today he's wearing a dark purple t-shirt and jeans with running shoes. He may not look like it but he also has ADHD and Dyslexia .He gave me his leather jacket as I snugged into the warmth. " Huh? Audrey? You're cold? It's like so hot outside!" said Ella. I sipped my tea and mewed. " Feel her hands." Said Raven. They touched them and just relaxed. " So cool~"

Clara screamed. I jumped into a fighting stance. " What's wrong?!" said Jake. Clara began to panic, as Ella began to comfort her. " I thought I saw that person again." Everyone widened their eyes. I reached into my back pack and brought out my extendable sword. Raven stopped me, he shook his head. " Where did you last see him?" I said, in an angry voice. She pointed at the parking lot and I scanned. " Do you see him?" I shook my head. I was the only one with 20/20 vision so no one could see that far. " Gone." Everyone let out a relaxing breath. I looked at them. " Don't worry! If that person comes again, then I'll just give them hell!" everyone smiled and began to laugh. I began to tilt my head and did a cat face. " Huh?" One time, when we were all hanging out from the mall, a creepy person came and tried to attack Clara and the others. I was the only one not there, and he was trying to kill them. Bystanders could just watch, as they threatened anyone to try. I just got a nearby knife and a chair and just smashed them in the face. In the end, I had save them from being killed. The police came, but they were gone mysteriously.

Also one time at school, when all of us where in Math class, another strange guy came and tried to kill them again, except he had more goons. Everyone was pushed into a corner, except for me cause they thought I was probably mental. That time I fortunately brought my extendable metal sword, and well I had to beat them out the school chasing them as they tried to kill me. The police came and the result was the same. No one was hurt except for me who was covered in bruises on my arms and legs with a few cuts and my fingers were bleeding due to scratching their faces. I ended up being dubbed the Heavenly Demon, and I was popular like everyone else. Every since the school, has appointed me us in every class with them, despite my other classes that I like to do, like art and stuff. None of my friends mind, but still I can't think that I'm guilty. Even though Jake and Raven were strong, they were captured.

" So where is Alice?" I said. On cue, I saw our friend Alice who was walking toward us. " What's up you guys?"

" The sky." I said. She laughed. Alice has brown hair and hazel eyes. She taller then Ella and is really random. She has about two streaks of dye that are two different shades of pink. She also wears glasses but she sometimes takes them off. She can see properly, it's only reading and writing when she needs to use it. Today she's wearing a baby blue t-shirt with butterflies with a tank-top underneath and doodled skinny jeans and boots." So you ready to go?" said Jake. Everyone nodded. Jake clapped his hands together. " Alright let's go!" As we got our stuff, I winced as my hands stinged. My hands still handn't recovered fully from before so it was difficult. Suddenly my bag was carried up and I looked to see Jake and Raven carrying it. " Huh?"

Raven looked at me soften eyes. " You're hands still hurt right?" I sighed. " I hate it when you guys do that! It makes me feel guilty!" they chuckled. " It's fine Audrey." Said Jake as they ran to the van. I ran after them laughing. When we got in the van, I screamed. " Again!?" Raven slapped his face. The van was more like a fancy limousine. There was tables with drinks and a washroom. There were curtains and extra comfortable seats, with a bed. " Is this your father doing?" I said to Raven. He nodded. I sighed. After saving Raven and the others so many times, his father went out his way to do this.

" Well hey guys!" we turned to see Ryan. " Ryan. Is this father's doing?" said Raven. Ryan smiled. " yup!" Raven went into depression. " Well let's go!" everyone began to sit down. Ryan began to drive as we began to drive. " Hey everyone." We looked to see Jake's older sister Adora. " hey sis." Ryan is like the same as Raven except he has blue eyes, and slightly bigger. Jake sister has blond hair and was really beautiful. Oh by the way, Ryan and Adora are couples. Today Ryan was wearing a white dress shirt, with a loose red tie, and black jeans, while Adora was wearing a Pink t-shirt, and a white jeans. Adora looked at me. " Oh! Hi Audrey! How's your injuries." She said in a worried voice. I held my hands out. " They're still healing but I can live with it!" I said. Adora smiled weakly, she began to bow numerous times. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER!" Jake began to blush and tried to calm down his sister. I grinned. " Well I can't let anyone harm my friends right? Only I can do that!" I joked. Adora looked at me and laughed. I began to twirl around and soon contacted my face with the wall. I covered my face. " I'm good!"

As we began to drive, I was about to sit on the chair but Raven made me sit on the bed. " Why?" I said. He made me take off my jacket and shoes as he put me in the super comfy and warm blanket. " You need to rest." I mumbled about being a worry wart but began to sleep.

Soon when I woke up, I looked to see that we were at a rest stop. I yawned as I put on my jacket and shoes. I found a belt that couldn't fit everyone else's waist with a heart. I took it and put it on and slid my sword. I found my gloves so that the fingers were partially. free. I began to go outside to see everyone sitting outside.

" Ah! Are you feeling okay?" said Alice. I yawned and stretched like a cat. My bones cracked loudly. Everyone whipped their heads at me. I sat down and stretched my arms across the table.

" I'm fine." Clara gave me some tea and I happily took some. " I'd just refueled the van, so we're ready to go." Said Ryan. I began to turn my head and sensed something wrong. Everyone began to pack up and we were headed for the van. " What's wrong?" said Ella. I turned to them. " Nothin! Just thought something was out of the ordinary of the willie wonka's factory." I said. Everyone nodded. " I see, well we should go!" In other words, I had told them we were being followed. We began to walk across the parking lot to the van before I stopped and took out my sword from belt and held it out. " Okay! Come out you!" I said. Ryan ushered the girls in. Soon there was a rustle and came out a hell hound. The girls screamed as it came at me. I leaned back as I did a back flip, and kick the hell hound in the stomach. It whined as it was thrown back. Thank god for my gloves! I ran at the hell hound and kicked it in the stomach with my toe point shoe and slashed it. It began to turn to dust.

" What the hell was that?!" said Jake. " A hell hound." I said. I looked around. " Get ready." The door was closed and I held out my sword. The boys got the emergency weapon that the Adora dropped through the window. Ryan and Raven took a gun and loaded it. Jake put on his knuckles.

Soon about 10 monsters came out and attacked us. We began to fight and slash. After a couple of minutes they were gone. " Well, at least it's over." Said Ryan. We began to walk back and I widened my eyes when I saw a hell hound attack Jake from behind. " Jake!" I yelled. I covered him and waited for the pain. I gritted my teeth when I felt the paw swipe my back a little before it got kicked by Raven's foot. " Audrey!" Jake held me, as I tried not to scream my pain. " AUDREY!" the hell hound was still alive as it began to dodge Raven's and Ryan's shots. The hellhound scratched Ryan's arm, and he swore but kept shooting. We heard the gun go empty of bulets and they began to swear. The hell hound charged with more and were charging at us with full speed.

Suddenly a boy with sea green eyes appeared and a girl with princess curls appeared. They began to take down the monsters skillfully. Soon they were gone. They looked at us and ran at us.

" Are you guys okay?" Jake showed me my injury and they gasped. We heard growls, and saw more monsters coming. " Everybody in!" Jake carried me in and we began to drive like crazy out. I gritted my teeth as the girls tried to take off my shirt. " Oh gods" I could tell it was bad. " How is she!?" said Percy from the driving wheel. Adora just finished doing Ryan's wound. Raven and Jake was sitting down looking at me with worry. The girl with princess curls looked at me." Put pressure on her back!" as she commanded Alice. As she began to, she yelled at Ella for the first aid kit. " Don't lose focus!" she said to me. I chuckled. " I know that much."

" Audrey, can you hear me?" said Raven. I reached for his hand and he took it. I reached for Jake's and he took it. " Now I can be grounded." I said. Jasmine was doing my back. " I guess you can fullfil being a doctor." I joked.

" Hey, what's your name?" I said to the girl. " Annabeth Chase." I nodded. " Nice to meet you Annabeth. I need to ask you a question." I said. " Go ahead."

" _What is a daughter of Athena doing here?_" I said. I could feel everyone freeze except for Jasmine. " You know who I am?" I sighed. " I can feel your mother's aura from you." I said. " Okay, it should be good." said Jasmine. I got up and put on a t-shirt. I looked at Jasmine and hugged her. " Thanks." I got up. " You should be sitting!" said Annabeth.

I went to open the window and saw thousands of monsters chasing us. "Damn it." I said. " I guess we should go faster." I suggested. " Sit down everyone!" Ryan sat at the passanger seat and everyone began to buckle in.

* * *

_-time skip-_

* * *

so that how it happened so far. We arrived in New York and stopped at a apartment.

" Okay everyone, I need to bring her to my mom so she can check on her injury." said Percy. No one complained. I began to get up and walk, but Raven began to carry me bridal style. Alice and the others began to grinn while I blushed. We stopped at a door and he knocked. The door opened.

" PERCY!" yelled a woman. She hugged Percy who was enjoying it. " Hey Percy!" said a person. I titled my head.

" What are you doing here? Oh hi Annabeth!" she said happily. Annabeth bowed a little. " Mom, there is an emergency." said Percy.

" Oh gods, are you okay Percy?!" she paniced. Percy smiled gently. " Mom, I'm fine! It's not me, it's her." he moved to the side to show me and she gasped. " Audrey...?"Everyone stared at me.

" Hello Sally, I mean Ms. Jackson. It's been a while." I got down and bowed as much as I could.

" You two know each other...?" We looked at each other. " Yes. We do."


	2. Chapter 2: Camp

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

_Note from me~_

_Hi people!If you want the link to the picture it's right here: #/d59uyhw_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Camp**_

_**Raven's POV**_

We were sitting in their apartment, as Sally was giving us drinks. The apartment was small, enough to house 3 people or so.

" So, would you like to tell us your names?" said I think Paul.

" My name is Paul Blofis." Blowfish?

" Blowfish?" said Ella.

" Blofis." I corrected her.

" My name is Raven. " I introduced myself.

" My name is Alice!"

" My name is Ella."

" My name is Clara."

" My name is Jasmine."

" My name is Jake."

" My name is Ryan, I'm Raven's older brother and this Adora, my girl friend." Adora nodded. " nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you guys." before he could continue, we heard a scream, we jumped. So did Percy and Annabeth.

" OW! GOD DAMN IT! IT HURTS!" yelled Audrey. Everyone looked at each other. Soon, Audrey and Sally came out and Audrey's hair was tangled. She began hob over, and sighed as she sat down.

" You alright?" said Jake. Audrey nodded. " It stings, but at least I'm alive!" she yelled happily before she winced.

" Okay, so back to the main problem." said Percy. " How do you and my mom know each othe-" then Audrey cut him off. " That is not for us to tell you Perseus Jackson." said Audrey in a stern voice. Annabeth, and Percy widened their eyes. Percy took out his sword and pointed at Audrey. " PERCY!"Percy looked down at her with a cold voice.

" How do you know my real name?"Audrey coughed and suddenly there was a knife and Percy managed to block it. " I would tell you, but your father and the gods refuse me to tell you." said Audrey. Percy put away his sword before she put it away. They both sat down and I put a hand on Audrey's. " You alright?" she looked over and nodded.

" I suggest you to look at the bigger problem here. Why were you guys following us?" she said. Annabeth spoke up to break the silence.

" Do you guys believe in Greek gods or Roman gods?" asked Annabeth. Jake laughed. They looked at him. " Of course we do!"

" You don't think it's stupid or...?"

" Nope!" popped Alice.

" Cause Audrey has been warning us." everyone stared at Audrey. " Oh just get it bloody on with you. " she said in a british voice.

" So anyway, do you know any famous greek heroes?" said Annabeth. We all nodded.

" So to put in bluntly and all of this going on, you're telling us we're greek/roman deimi-gods?" said Jasmine. They nodded. We began to look at each other and back at Audrey. She looked at everyone before sighing. " She's telling the truth." she said. We looked back at Annabeth and the others.

" Well, that settles it then. So what do we do now?" said Ella.

" Wait you believe us just like that?" said Percy. We all shrugged. " lets see, we been attacked by strange people that turned out to be monsters and tried to kill us 2 times, we been attacked by hordes of hell hounds, and we just saw monsters getting turned into cute, fluffy bunnies. Enough proff for us." said Alice.

" Good point. So now we got to take you guys to a safe place." said Percy.

" which is...? asked Clara.

" Camp-Half Blood and Camp Jupiter." said Percy.

" So we should be going right?"said Jake.

" Ya, as soon as we can." said Percy.

Soon we began to board the van. " You guys take care now!" said Sally. We all waved good bye as we began to drive. I sat next to Audrey as she was staring at the scenery. She began to fidget with her fingers. I sighed and grabbed her hands. She spun to look at me, as I tried not to look. I felt her relax and grip my hands. Soon we arrived at the middle of nowhere and they began to look at us.

" Okay guys we're here!" they said. We got up, and we let our hands go. We began to get our stuff as we hiked up a hill, and saw beyond our eyes. We began to in, and we just dropped our mouths.

" Hello my boy!" we turned to the voice and we just jumped. We saw a centaur come up to us.

" Hi Chiron." Chiron!?

" Is these the new campers?" they nodded." Yup." He scanned us. " Oh hello Ryan! Hello Adora! It's been years!" We spun. " Hey Chiron, it been about 12 years." said Ryan. Chiron laughed. " I see you two have been well."

"Wait you knew?!" I yelled at my brother. " Well ya. We had to keep it a secret though." said Ryan. I just sighed. Chiron laughed.

" Well, I'll be.6 deimi-gods!" we jumped. " just 6? What about Audrey?"

" I'm just a mortal. "Chrion looked at us.

" Well, it seems you've recieved a blessing from Poseidon to get in." said Chiron. I widened my eyes. " Poseidon?! One of the big three!?" said Jake.

" We should probably go over some stuff over in the big house." said Chiron. We all nodded and began to follow. " Well, we'll be go look around." said Ryan and Adora. We all waved them later, and watched them disappear. We arrived at the big house and sat down as Chiron poured us lemonade.

" So how much do you know?" he asked.

" Just the basics." I said. He nodded.

" So while you're here, you'll learn how to use a weapon, learn greek and latin, archery, and other activites." said Chiron. Ella, Alice, and Clara look super excited.

" So who's parent are which?" asked Jasmine. Chiron smiled. " Well that's like we want to know." Soon we heard a horn go off and we began to rise. " Now it's time for dinner!"

-at the pavilion-

We had to sit at the guest table, as we watched the campers fill in. Everyone began to stare at us, and saw a few girls blush when me and Jake look at them. The girls were getting scared as the boys started to whisper to each other. When everyone sat down, Chiron stamped his foot.

" Campers! I like to introduce our new campers here!" everyone cheered. Chiron nodded to us to introduce to us. I rose up and took in a breath.

" My name is Raven. It's nice to meet you." everyone clapped, and the girls screamed.

" My name is Jake! Let's get along!" yelled Jake. The guys whooted and the girls laughed.

" My name is Alice." The boys whistled.

" My name is Jasmine." she bowed. Everyone clapped.

" My name is Clara, it's nice to meet you." everyone clapped and whooted.

" My name is Ella!" she laughed. Everyone stared at Audrey. I helped her up, and everyone gasped when they saw her injuries.

" My name is Audrey, it nice to meet you! or at least not kill each other." said Audrey. Everyone laughed and clapped. When we all sat down, food started to pour in and everyone began to offer some of the food. Soon we began to eat. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. After that, we began to go to the campfire to eat s'mores.

As we began to sit, Percy came up with some of his friends.

" Hey you guys, I like to meet my friends."

" Hi my name is Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

" My name is Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite."

" My name is Leo! Son of Hephaestus!"

" My name is Frank! Son of Mars!"

" My name is Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

everyone nodded and began to introduce themselves. Soon light began to hover over everyone's head. Everyone looked.

" Jasmine and Raven are children of Athena. Ella, and Alice are daughters of Aprhodite. Clara is a daughter of Demeter. Jake is a son of Apollo." said Audrey. She laughed. " I so knew it!" we smiled, and everyone began to cheer. There was singing and laughing, as everyone began to leave we were guide to our cabins. Well... except for Audrey who was staring at the lake.

" Are you alright?" said Jake. Audrey turned to us and grinned. " I'm fine! Now you guys better get some sleep!" we smiled and nodded. As everyone began to leave, I saw Audrey sitting at the beach, looking so lonely...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

We got a huge welcome from the cabin. They gave us our bunk beds, me on top, and Ella on the bottom. We dumped our bags, and they gave us the rules. Simple enough. Everyone was getting ready for bed, and we already changed into our pajamas.

I was brushing my hair while sitting next to Ella. " Hey El" she looked at me as she was doing her nails. " What?"

" Do you think Audrey looks... lonely?" Ella thought for a moment. " Well we never know what she's thinking. She's always there but ya she does look lonely." I tried to think of why, until we had to go to sleep.

* * *

_** -The next morning-**_

* * *

After breakfast, we met with everyone else where Annabeth and Percy was trying to pair us with our weapons. As we began to walk, we saw Audrey lying on the grass. We tip toed to her and I was going to yell until she spooked us. " Don't think about it Alice-" we jumped like a cat. She got up. " Morning" said Percy. " Morning." she said back. She got up and stretched. " So what are you guys doing?" she asked. " Me and Perce are going to look for their weapon matches." she nodded. " Can I come?"

" Sure!" we went into a shed and began to look for our weapons. After 30 minutes, we gave up. " Not of them fit!" said Ella. Annabeth seemed puzzled. Audrey began to get up and go through the shed. Soon she came out with a pile of them. She gave Ella a sword that was shaped like a leaf, with nice decorations. She put it in Ella hands and made her test it. She gave Clara a short sword, that was a gladius I think. She then gave me two daggers. I began to act like a theif. She then gave knuckles to Jake and a long sword that look like a cross. She gave Ella a sword that looked like a simple short sword where the handles were like a V. Finally she gave Raven a gun and a Katana. He smiled. She threw her hands up. " There! Happy!?" she yelled. We nodded. " How?" said Annabeth. " Dreams" said Audrey.

" How about you Audrey?" said Percy. Audrey held up her bag. " I have a katana, a dagger, a battle axe, a chinese spear, and so forth." Percy grinned."Wanna have a fight?" everyone jumped. Audrey shrugged. " Sure though I have no confidence."

We dropped our mouths. Oh gods, this is going to be crazy.

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

We were standing at the battlefield, and there were people watching. Raven was the judge. Audrey was doing stretches and put on gloves.

" Ready?" we nodded. Raven raised his hand and brought it down. " Begin!" I charged and Audrey was weaponless. When I was about to hit her, she dodged and I dodged when there was a battle axe. It was like a crescent shape with many olden designs.

" Where did it come from?!" yelled someone. Audrey did a back flip lifting the axe of the ground. She swung it around and charged at me. I dodged and suddenly she had a katanna. She began to slash at me and i kept dodging and slashing back. We jumped back from each other and we were sweating. She switched to a spear and the spear head was huge. She charged at me and I did the same. When we collided she pushed me back and suddenly the spear handle started to break off and chains began to twirl around me and she threw me back. I jumped back to my feet and blocked the spear point.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and we looked to see Hermes. We put away our weapons and bowed.

" Hello Percy, I have a message for you. Zeus orders you to come to Olympus, with the people on this list." I nodded. He gave George and Martha, with the stylus and I signed the tablet. Hermes turned to Audrey and handed her a letter. She signed it and gave it back.

" Well see you later!" Hermes disappeared. I looked at the letter. " I guess the battles over." I said to Audrey. She smiled and nodded. " I guess we should go to the big house and hold a meeting." I said to Annabeth. She nodded.

When everyone was together, I began to read it.

_" Attention to the deimi-gods and praetors of Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter, you are herby invited to Olympus for a meeting. Each Cabins leader shall go, with these people. _

_Jason Grace_

_Grover Underwood_

_Reyna _

_Frank Zhang, son of Mars_

_Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto_

_Raven, son of Athena_

_Alice, Daughter of Aphrodite_

_Ella, daughter of Aphrodite_

_Clara, daughter of Demeter_

_Jasmine, Daughter of Athena_

_Jake, son of Apollo_

_We shall see you tomorrow morning." _

" I wonder what the big emergency is about?" said Will.

" Don't know but it must be pretty big." said Travis.

" Yup." said Connor.

" Well whatever it is, we better be prepared." said Reyna. Everyone nodded.

" Wait, didn't Audrey get a letter?" said Frank.

" she did, but I wonder what it was about?" Everyone shrugged. " Whatever it maybe, you better be ready to leave." everyone nodded and began to get up.

* * *

_** -at night-**_

* * *

I went into my bed, as I began to sleep.

_I was running through the alleys of the streets chasing a couple of people._

_" Stay away! We got it! You aknowledge you!" I smirked and got them into a dead end. They began to cry and scream._

_I twirled the knife in my hand, and licked my lips for the blood._

_" Well that isn't enough." I said. I began to charge at ehm and began to slash them. Screams filled my ears and blood. " HAHAHAHAHAHAH-" they began to try and escape as I had blood. I cornered one in a corner and brought my knife down. I screamed..._

When I woke up, I saw it was daylight. I gasped and looked at my hand for any sign of blood. When I didn't find any, I let out a sigh of relief. I remebered that today we had to go to Olympus for a meeting. I checked the time and it was still 6:30. I went into the shower and after that I began to get dressed. I got Riptide and put it in my pocket. I began to go out for breakfast. I began to get loads of waffles, bacon, sasuages and some OJ. Hey I'm a growing kid, I need to eat a lot right? When I finished all down, I sat down and waited for the others.

" Morning you guys." I said as I saw everyone. " morning~" they said back.

" Are you guys ready?" said Chiron. We nodded and we began to go on the van. I sat next to Annabeth who began to snuggle into me. " Morning Wise girl" as I kissed her cheek. " Morning Sea weed brain. " after a couple of minutes, we arrived at the Empire State Building.

Surprisingly we were just allowed up to the eleevator and up we went. I had to cover my ears because of the elevator music. I still need to find a chance to ask Zeus to change the music. " So this is how we get to Olympus?" said Alice. We nodded. " but you have to get permission from the seceruity guard."

When we got to the floor, we began to go to the huge doors. Outside there was Iris outside. We bowed.

" Hello Iris, how are you?" I said.

" Oh! Hi Percy! You are just in time for the meeting, please come with me." we began to follow her, and when we got to the room, we saw the gods sitting in their full form. We bowed. We looked around and saw Thals.

" Hey Thals." I said. She high-fived me. " Hey Percy. Hey Annabeth." She hugged Annabeth. " What are you guys doing here?" she asked. " We got summoned here. What about you?" she shrugged. " The same."

" Ahem,I know you guys are catching up, but I would like to start." we nodded.

" I know you wondering why you guys are here. After the fight with Kronos, and Gaia, I know there is enough fightning, but it's not over." explained Zeus,we all groaned.

" I know everyone has enough but we are facing another threat." said Athena. " What is it mother?" said Annabeth.

" Do you know Luke Castellan's mother?" we nodded. " May Castellan has a brother who hates the gods because of what happened to her. He wishes to take down Olympus." we widened our eyes. " But it's impossible for a human." said Travis. Connor nodded.

" Normally yes, but we have little intel on him." said Posiedon. " That's why we had to ask help from a person." said Hades. Our heads were confused.

" So who is that person?" said Clarisse. " She should be here by now." said Ares. " She?" Zeus looked at the doors. " Iris, is she here?" Iris nodded. " yes my lord."

" Bring her in." she nodded and opened the doors. A girl with brown hair started to walk in. She was wearing a red V shape tank top that reach a little past her waist, underneath was like a black net with a piece of black fabric, black demin shorts with a chain on her sides, a oversized belt, a blackish-brown jacket that was rolled up to her elbows and boots. She looked at us briefly and went to Zeus. She crouchted down in front of Zeus. " Rise." he commanded.

She looked at him in the face. " Hello my lord, it's been quite awhile."

" Too long, how've you been?" she shrugged.

" Good. So what did you exactly summon me here for?" she asked. " Do you remeber May Castellan's brother?"

" Alexander? Ya, it's kinda hard not too." she said.

" He's back, with his two children." She threw her sunglasses down. " You're joking?!" he shook his face. She screamed and grabbed her head. She yelled in anger and began to cuss in greek and english. " I thought we got rid of him!" she yelled at him with a pointed finger. We widened our eyes and tried to stop her before she gets electrocuted.

" Apparentally he's alive. " she calmed down. " Okay, so he's alive. What am I suppose to do? I can't get the gang together again." she said as she began to walk away. " Not without the Water Horse Dragon, and the other dragons." he said. _Water horse dragon?_ I felt a ting like I should know... She stopped. She turned around. " You're kidding right? " No respone.

She stomped up to him. " _**WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT?! SURE THE OTHERS MIGHT COME BACK, BUT NOT THE WATER HORSE DRAGON! HE CAN'T TAKE IT FROM BEFORE!" **_she yelled angrily. Poseidon got off and shrunk to human side.

" We need their help. Due to our laws we cannot interve without them, he's stronger then before with his children. You are the key to helping us." he asked gently. She covered her face and stayed that way for a while. She let go of her face and sighed. " I can't grant you anything." she said. He smiled. " Uh, care to explain?" I said. The gods remebered we were here.

" Sorry Percy, I believe you've met her." we looked to see Audrey standing right before us. We gasped.

" _I have lots of explaining to do._" she said.


	4. Chapter 4: Travelling to the past

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Traveling to the past**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

We were sitting down, with the other olympians in their human size forms. Everyone was focusing on Audrey. She took in a deep breath before talking.

" So, we all know that May Castellan has a brother whose name is Alexander Castellan. He gave birth to a pair of twins that would be exactly Luke's age, if he was alive. " I stopped her.

" Wait you knew Luke?" she nodded, but she waved it off for another time.

" Alexander bears a great hatred to the gods like Luke, the reason I have no idea anymore, and likely Luke's cousin, helped him during the Titan war. I guess that after the fight with the titans, they were angry so they helped Gaia, but when that failed, they plan to take it in their own hands." she explained, as she gulped some water.

" In their own hands? Aren't they both mortals?" asked Jason. She nodded. " Then how can they plan to take down the gods?" asked Thalia. She crossed her arms and legs. " Well, we would have to refer to the past of our history then, which would be when Annabeth and Percy were 12." she said. We raised an eyebrow. Pollux raised a hand. Audrey nodded for him. " Who's the water horse dragon?" Percy tightened his grip on my hand. Audrey sighed. " Well, let's see... The dragons are the titles given to the strongest people in a legendary gang members." Gang?!

" Wait a gang?" said Clarisse. " Yes a gang, well actually they did terrioze people, which was a lot of bloodshed but they were never killed. You see, those who have those titles, have partners with them to stop them. Anyway, that certain gang was fierce which made mortals and monsters fear them. They would take jobs either two of them and so on, although they stopped appearing a couple years ago after their war. " she said.

" War?" I asked. " The war a battle with that gang and the battle with Alexandder Castellan." we gasped. She nodded.

" Alexander Castella planned to take down the gods a couple years ago, but that certain gang was mostly comproised with deimi-gods or descents. The battle was bloodly and many were killed. Alexander Castellan had achieved powers from his family which was the gift of blood power." she explained.

" Blood power?"

" It's a type of power that dates back thousands of years. It allowed the person to have extrodinary powers and strength, and the Castellan family had it. Luke was suppose to inhert it but..." we looked down.

" So where are the dragons?" asked Leo. " They are all over the city, creating their group. I still have connections with them, and they still are in action." she said. " How old are they?"

" About Percy's age." she said. " I should explain more of the Water horse dragon right?" " No duh." said Clarisse.

" The Water Horse dragon was really fierce like his compains the Lightning Eagle dragon and the The Shadow Wolf Dragon. He was said to be crazed when he was fightning, the sea would go in his command, and horses would be his symbol." said Audrey. Percy gripped his head. I touched his back. " Are you alright?" I said panically. He nodded. " Just a headache."

Audrey looked at us. " I should stop, now." she got up and asked everyone to leave. " Wait, you're not telling us everything!" yelled Clarisse. Audrey glared at her, Raven and the others tried to calm her down. " I can't! Not now before-" suddenly there was a scream and we looked to see Percy screaming. " PERCY!"

" Oh shit!" she grabbed me and pulled me back. I fought her but she got me to move back. He stopped screaming.

" Percy...?" I touched his face. Suddenly he looked up and I dodged as he scratched my cheek. Blood oozed. "Annabeth!" I felt some one pulling me. We began to go one part of the room watching as he began to stand and swing laughing like a mad man. " Percy?"

Audrey got in front of us. " Damn it! It broke! Percy! Listen to me! Stop it! Remeber who you are!" she yelled. Percy raised his head and was smiling like a evil mad man. He charged at us but Audrey blocked him with a huge a super long sword. She swung him back. " Stay here!" she ordered us. She tied her hair in a pony tail. She switched to a gladius and began to fight with him. I watched in horror. " T-that can't be Percy..." said Grover. I shook my head and ran. " Annabeth!" I got in front of Percy, stretching out my hands. " PERCY! IT'S ME! ANNABETH!" he stopped but he laughed and swung at him. I couldn't dodge it in time but suddenly Audrey was in front of me, bleeding. " Damn! I told you to stay! go back!" I nodded and ran back. She felt her bleeding spot, her hand covered with red blood. She froze. Suddenly she began to laugh. She stood up and began to laugh with her head thrown back. " HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- blood!" she screamed. She punched Percy so hard, he collided with the colummn which started to crack. She kicked him in the stomache, and began to slashing him with her sword. Percy stopped her sword with his hand and began to punch her. Soon it began to become a brawl. She brought out a like a knuckles with blades stickign out. She gripped them and began to swing and slash at Percy, who began to block them. She got a chain and it began to lash out like a snake, encircling him. He struggled, but she threw him so far, right in front of us. He coughed as he collided with the wall. " PERCY!" soon we heard clacking as Audrey began to walk slowly. She huffed. " Okay Percy, calm down. Remeber who you are." she said. She knelt in front of him. No movement.

All of sudden Percy got back up and began to strangle Audrey. She squirmed. Percy suddenly had a dagger and began to stap Audrey in the leg. She screamed. " PERCY STOP IT!" we ran at him suddenly a bright light appeared and he stopped.

When the light died down, we saw that we were at a part of a street. " Where are we?" said Reyna. We heard walking and saw Percy, he looked much younger and a little more different but he was still Percy.. " Percy!" I ran up to him but only to go through him. " Huh?" I went back to the others and Percy continued to walk. We began to follow him. Suddenly he slide down on a wall, sighing. We saw himself bleeding. We saw another person walking and saw it was Audrey. She walked up to him and knelt down. " Earth to Perce, are you there?"He looked and put a head on her shoulder. She sighed. She began to take off his jacket and shirt. The girls began to blush. She opened her bag and brought out a first aid kit, and took off her jacket and bunched together to make pillow as she place Percy's head. She began to work on the cuts and bruises on him. " Audrey?" she looked at him. " Hm?"

" Where are the others?" She continued to bandage him. " They're fine. They are back at HQ." he nodded. She finished and began to put on a new shirt for him. She packed up and grabbed his arm as she began to carry him. He got up and began to walk. " So how is the past here?" she said. He grunted. The past? " It's okay, what do we got to do now?" she took out a touch-screen cell phone and began to check. " We got to look for a couple of deimi-gods here. Apparentally the fates kinda messed up, we got to save them before they get killed while they're fixing the strings." she said. The fates making a mistake. He laughed. " The fates? that's rare." she shrugged

We followed him and as we walked. Me and Thalia gasped. " What's wrong?" said Poseidon, we pointed and saw our younger selves. " Thals, was the a few days ago before we got to Camp Half-blood?" I said. Jason looked super excited as he watched his younger verision of his older sister. We began to follow them, and watched. Luke saw them, and got up quickly. Thalia saw them too and rised up as she protected tiny me. Percy stopped and glared at Luke. Audrey slapped his head and confused us, I mean them, I mean younger us, I mean... you know what I mean!

She knelt down and looked at them . " Deimi-gods?" they nodded. Tiny me peeked and I saw myself widened my eyes. She ran up to Audrey, as younger Thals tried to stop her. Audrey held out her hands for me to touch them. " Your hands are soft~" I said. Everyone began to laugh. Audrey smiled. " Thank you, you're so cute!~" she said as she rubbed my head and began to tickle me. I laughed, she stopped. She looked at me. " My name is Audrey, this stubborn person is Percy. " he glared at Audrey as she stuck a tounge at him. I started to laugh. " My name is Annabeth!" Audrey smiled." Hi there Annabeth." she smiled. Young me began to point at Luke and Thalia. " That is Luke! That is Thalia!" Luke and Thalia began to pull her away. " Who are you?! Are you monsters?" said Luke. Percy looked angry. " Watch it kid, we're here to help you." he said. Luke laughed. " Oh like we're going to believe that!" Audrey sighed and flicked his forehead. He widened his eyes. She got a knife and began to slash her left arm. It began to drip. " Enough proof?" she said. He nodded. Percy grabbed her arm and began to bandage it. After he was done, they turned to us.

" Come on, you guys must be hungry." on cue their stomaches growled. She laughed and Percy grinned. She held out her hands and they grabbed them. They began to walk and we followed. They began to go to an alley, and soon they were surronded by monsters. " Okay four deimi-gods, not a good idea." she said. Everyone began to go on guard. Audrey stopped them, bringing out a chain, with knifes of the end. " You guys go, while I get them." they nodded. The monsters charged and Audrey began to do so as well. Suddenly as they were about to attack her, she jumed on them like a spring board and walk on the walls as she began to lash the chains, disingrating them. The monsters attack her on the wall, as she switched to the other wall, as she finished them off. She did a back-flip as she landed. Young me and the others began to clap and laugh. She curtised. " Thank you, now let's scram!" she ordered. They began to run, until they reached a building, with fences and a huge wall. Percy opened the door, and soon inside there was a lushful garden, with fruits and vegetables. We awed.

" This is a nice garden for somewhere like this!" said Demeter. As we followed, the door closed and we entered the building. Inside the house, was magnificent. Audrey turned to them. " Okay first of all, bath, then clothes, then food, then rest. Good?" they nodded eargly. " Good, Percy report to Nii-san?" he nodded as she began to lead the others upstairs. We followed Percy, as he walked to a room. He knocked and he entered in. " Well isn't it the Water Horse Dragon! How was the mission?" said someone. " Shut it Jack. Hey nii-san, we got the kids." he said to a person who was at the front desk. The man was ridicously beautiful, as he smiled at Percy. He was about 20 years old or so, with redish-brown hair, a cross scar on his cheek and blue eyes. " Oh hey Percy, how are they?" Percy sat down. " Audrey is giving them a bath." everyone in the room nodded. " Just like Audrey."

" So did you find anything?" asked a boy who had an eye batch as he had red eyes. He was the same age as Percy. " Castellan has gotten more allies to fight with as they plan to take down the gods." the boy with the eye batch nodded. " Hey Gilbert, what about you?" Gilbert sighed. " He's gotten stronger." Jack hit the wall. " Dang it, what's making him so strong?" silence. There was a knock, and soon saw Audrey with us in fresh clothes. " I'm gonna make some food for these guys first, nii-san. " He nodded. She looked at us. " Nii-san will tell what's going on, so okay?" we nodded. She turned around to a kitchen and began to cook. We sat down in chairs as the man looked at us kindly. " Gilbert, can you get them something to drink?" he nodded and began to walk. " So you guys know you're deimi-gods?" we nodded. " Good, may I ask your name?"

" My name is Annabeth!"

" Thalia."

" Luke Castellan." everyone in the room froze. " Castellan?" he nodded. He sighed. " The fates are toturing us." everyone nodded. Giblert came back with a tray of hot cocoa and marshmallows. Annabeth jumped up and down, and Gilber smiled. He set down the tray and gave Annabeth a nice cup with an owl. " Luke! Thalia! There's an owl! an owl!" I yelled happily. They smiled. He gave Thalia and Luke a cup as well. Annabeth took a sip and licked her lips. " YUMMY!" she squealed. Percy began to hold his stomache and laugh as he hit the wall. Everyone stared at Percy. " Well done, Annie! You got the fierece and legendary Water Horse Dragon to laugh!" yelled Jackie. I twitched. Thals grabbed my cup as the young me kicked his knee-cap, he sucked in a breath. She ran to the man as he held her. " Annabeth does not like anyone other than me and Thals called her Annie. " Everyone laughed. " God damn it, that girl has a punch!" The future us laughed. "Well anyway, we were assigned to get you guys to Camp-half blood or find your protecter as he finds you." he said. They nodded. " Um, minster?" said young me. He looked at me. " What's the water horse dragon?" He smiled.

" We are a gang that follows the gods and also not. We help deimi-gods when we are told to, if not we fight. The water horse dragon is a title given to the strongest like him. Jack, the meanie who called you Annie is The Lightning Eagle Dragon." in response, a eagle just flew in and landed on his shoulder as he cackled electricity. " Deascent of Zeus, and Jupiter." we gasped. " But aren't the same?" said Annabeth. He smiled. " Yes, it's a taboo too, but the half-siblings loved each other and well you know the gist." I nodded. " Giblert here, the one who gave you the owl cup, is the Shadow Wolf dragon, deascent of Pluto. " Gilbert smiled. Young me waved at him. " Hi!" Gilbert waved back. Clarisse and the others began to snicker. " and the water horse dragon is Percy, son of Poseidon." He smiled. "Wait wouldn't that attracted a lot of monsters?" said Thals. He nodded. " Well normally it would, but these guys are strong, so monsters are no match much." said Audrey who was leaning against the wall. Everyone looked at her. " Food's ready." Luke and the others jumped as they raced. The man carried me to the table as we sat down as she placed bowls of hot steaming stew, bread, chicken and other foods. " Eat up." we began to eat so fast. She sat down and began to eat as well. " This is good Audrey, what did you add?" as he pointed to the stew. " Lots of stuff." she smiled. The boys started to drool. A wolf padded over as she placed a bowl of meat for eat. "That's Gilberts by the way." said Audrey as young me became curious. " Doesn't Percy have a pet?" I said. Percy looked up. He clucked his tounge and soon there was a horse made out of water, become a real horse. It was magnificently white and beautiful. Audrey placed some food as it began to munch. " Minster, you haven't told me us your name." said Luke as his face was full of food. Audrey wiped his face. " Don't talk with your mouth full."

" Ah, my name is Kira." he said. " We call him Nii-san cause well we're family." said Jack as he waved a piece of chicken he stole from Luke's plate. " Family?" said Thals.

" I wanna play!" said me. Everyone looked. " How about a guessing game?" said Audrey. Everyone smirked. " I get to guess whose god parent are yours, and if I win, you guys go to bed early. " they nodded eargly. Audrey started with me. " You are a daughter of Athena aren't you?" I gasped. Then she turned to Thals. " You are a daughter of Zeus?" she nodded, Jack grinned. " That makes you my sister!" then she turned to Luke. " You are a son of Hermes aren't you." he said nothing. She clapped her hands. " I win~" I began to clapp as well.

When we were done, we looked sleepy. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion and everyone jumped. Audrey and Kira growled. " VALDEZ!" Leo and Hazel and pratically everyone else widened their eyes. They began to go outside, where a shed was fuming with smoke. " Valdez!" suddenly a guy that near looked like Leo, coughed. " Yes?"

" What are you doing?!" yelled Kira.

" Trying to fix the thing!" he yelled. Everyone looked. " Who's that?"

" Uh, this is Samuel Valdez." he grinned like Leo would. " Hi there amigos, how are ya? My name is Samuel Valdez, kinda named after great grandfather Sammy Valdez and I have a twin named Esperanza Valdez!" he grinned. " Wait that's my uncle!?" yelled Leo.

" Well I love to chat, but I got get this thing started!" he yelled as went into the shed.

" Will he be okay?" asked Luke. Everyone shurgged. " He's a Valdez, they might be crazy or stuff, but they always turn up fine. " said Jack.

Outside it was night, and Audrey and the others got them in their beds. She shooed the boys out as she tucked young us in. " Audrey? " she sat on the bed as she hugged me.

" Why did our parents hate us and leave us?" she smiled. The younger as began to sit in the same bed. She pushed the beds together and snapped her finger. Suddenly they became a huge grand bed. She sat in the middle as we began to snuggle. " Well Annabeth, they don't want to but they have to." The gods and all of us began to listen closely.

" Why?"

" imagine this, if one god spends to much time with one kid, how are others going to feel? If the gods stay, how are they suppose to fight against the dangers? Plus, they are immortal, they don't know how to spend time with their kids." she said. Everyone nodded. " Still, they are still there watching, never ending. " Luke stood up and yelled at Audrey. " _**That's a lie! The gods don't care about us! they just leave us! All**_-" she hugged him. Luke began to cry as she hugged him. Hermes began to look down" I know, I know, but it is how things go Luke. The gods want to spend time with you guys but they can't stay attached. They are forever lasting, while we are short lived. They try not to get to attached because once we die, they will bear the sadness of death forever." she said as Luke put his head on his gods looked shocked as it was right. " Got it?" He nodded. The others began to sleep as Audrey began to get up, Thals grabbed her shirt. " Audrey..." Audrey hugged Thals. " What's wrong?" She pointed to her heart. " It hurts." She carried Thals to the kitchen as she fixed them both drinks. She placed them right in front of them as Thals began to drink. " Want to talk?" she nodded.

" I hate my mom." Zeus look sad. " Why?"

" She's mean and drunk. She wants my dad to come back but he won't. Recently she lost my little brother." Jason perked up. " Your little brother? Jason?" Thals looked up surprise. " How do you know?" She shrugged her shoulders. " Intution?"

" I ran away for the 2nd time, because she lost my own brother." she cried. She hugged her. " Don't worry, I'm sure he's alive." Thals sniffed. " How do you know?" Older Thals began to link hands with Jason. " I just do. Don't worry, you'll bound to see him again." Thals look up. " Promise?" she nodded. Thals fell asleep as she tucked back Thals in. " Audrey?"

" Yes Annabeth?"

" Are you going somewhere?" she nodded.

" Just for a bit, there are bad forces out there. We got to take care of it, don't worry there are protections here so you'll be safe." she nodded and fell back asleep.

She walked back down and saw the others. " Asleep?" she nodded. " Okay let's go." she got her sword and weapons. " Let's move." As they began to ran, they stoped in the parking lot that was quite empty.

Others began to pour in, as they prepared to watch the other group coming in.

" Well good evening everyone." The man was like Luke in many ways except for his face and eyes.

" Hello Castellan." said Kira. " Came to stop me eh?" said Alexander. In response everyone was holding out weapons.

" We won't let you go so easily with those who plan to take down the gods." said Kira.

" I will do that, for my hatred is enomurus for them like a strom." Suddenly his eyes began to grow red and shadows began to form into devils.

Soon there was fight raging on, and there was lots of fightning. Percy and the others, on the other hand were scary. They just splitt the monsters and Castella troops as blood began to pour. They began to laugh, like crazy. Someone one side was with Audrey. " Ares, father, please grant me some strength to protect my friends." Ares looked surprise. They charged and began to fight. Kira was fightning with Alexander and suddenly there was yelling.

" Audrey?!" Alexander and Kira looked. Audrey looked surprise. " LUKE CASTELLAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" as she just swung a huge sword at the surronding monsters. " You guys went out, so I followed you!" suddenly there was a man who was behind Luke, ready to kill. " Stop!" yelled Alexander. Audrey got to Luke in time but was injured. " AUDREY!" yelled Raven and the others as they began to race for her. Audrey began to cry out but dragged Luke out of the way. Suddenly there was a burst of blood from the man, and there was Percy pissed. He continously butchered the man. Suddenly he howled and began to kill every single enemy. The water pipes started to burst, and the water started to attack the enemies and sometimes catching the allies. Jack and Gilbert checked on Audrey. She winced as she got up. " Oh no..." Percy was laughing and blood began to rise as he killed. " I got to stop him!" she yelled. Everyone shook their heads.

" How?!" she turned to them " Just watch." She charged at Percy , who was lashing at her. She dodged and got scratched as she punched him like crazy. She put her hand over his eyes and began to chant quickly. Suddenly Percy stopped and she let go. " Audrey...?" he looked around and threw up. Audrey rubbed his back. " I did this?" she nodded and helped him up. " Sleep." she commanded and he became slump. Poseidon and the others looked stunned. She brought him to others as Alexander began to walk over to him. Luke had fainted, Audrey put a protective barrier around him. " Is this..."

" Your nephew, but you won't get him." said Kira. He scoffed and turned around. "I'll be back."

The others began to turn back, as they went inside, Gilbert put Luke back in bed, as the others began to work on Audrey. She winced. Suddenly there was running, and Percy saw her. Raven rushed to Audrey who tried to place a hand on hers, so did the she gripped her hand, like she was holding it. " It's okay, I'll be fine." she whispered. Jack was wrapping her arm and her other injuries as Kira began to take Percy away. " Percy I need you to promise me something." He looked up.

" Whenever you're fightning, do not lose control. Audrey might not be always there to stop you, so please don't go craze." Percy nodded.

Suddenly it was in the afternoon, and everyone was waiting outside. " So who's our protecter?" said Thals. " His name is Grover Underwood. A satyr." said Kira. Luke looked down, refusing to meet Audrey's eyes. Then there was younger Grover there. " Bleeehh! it's me!" said our Grover.

" Bleeh! Sorry I'm late! It was hard to find you guys!" said Grover. " It's alright." said Kira. As Grover began to take the others, Audrey got Luke to meet her eyes. " Luke, it's not your fault." she said. The others listened. " Your uncle has been this way for a long time, and this was bound to happen." he nodded. " Whatever happens, don't be like him." he nodded. As Grover and the others began to walk away, Percy turned to the others. " They'll forget us, right?" they nodded as we gasped. " We can't let them remeber so much..." said Gilbert. " Once they get 3 blocks away from here, their memories will be deleted and replaced." said Jack. " Let's go bak to our world." they nodded and began to walk. Light began to appear, and we were back to our time, where Percy was strangling Audrey.

" PERCY! Stop it!" He looked at us with mad eyes. " Remember you're promise! Remeber Kira's promise!" we yelled. He widened his eyes and let go of Audrey. She coughed. "Nii-san..." He looked at us with shocked faces. " Guys...what happened?" I cried and hugged him so hard. " Geez, Wise girl what's wrong?" I looked at him. " WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG!?"I yelled. Suddenly he winced, and fell to the ground. Light began to appear and the same horse appeared. The horse looked at Audrey who was breathing heavily, Raven and Jake rushed to her as she collapsed to the ground. Ella and the others began to scream her name. "_ He has woken." _said the horse. Audrey nodded.

" The Water Horse Dragon has risen again." she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Gemini Birth?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

* * *

_Note from me! ^W^_

_Hi people! how are you doing? :3 _

_To those who are reading this, I like you to thank you for it! It makes me happy and fluttery~ I like to say more but I'm pretty sure you just want to go on with the story~ enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Twin Gemini Birth?**_

_**Jason's POV**_

We were all sitting down in a living room in Olympus, which we really didn't know about, as we waited for Percy and Audrey to wake up. Reyna went back to watch over the camp. On cue, we heard a thud and a howl. We looked to see Audrey walking over to us as she rubbed her head. " I wake up, and I fall on my face. Just great." She muttered. Leo and the others try to contain their laughter. She sat down in one of the sofas and sighed. Clara came over and gave her a cup of tea. " So…. Care to explain what's going on?" said Piper. Audrey took a sip before answering.

" How much did you see from our past?" she said, as she hung her head. " Around the part, where you found us and all." Said Thalia. She nodded. " Okay…"

" Why did you erase our memories?" said Annabeth. Audrey looked at her. " Not erase, replaced. We had to do that because as you know three deimi-gods, especially a child of the big three causes lots of attraction, the less you knew about the dangers in the world, the more safe you are." She said.

" huh?" said Leo. She tapped her fingers. " Imagine this, you know we are right here. You know there is a monster right behind you or in this group. You try to act normal but eventually they will smell you, since you cannot easily cover your instinct. You basically let out your fear, with sweat, which makes you detectable. It's the same when you discover you are a deimi-god. Once you know, you are thrown into danger." She explained. " That makes sense." Said Annabeth. " So you're a mortal right?" said Frank. She nodded. " and you can see through the mist?" she nodded.

" I wonder how mortals can see through the mist?" said Hazel. Audrey smiled. " Because they don't want to see their world." We turned to her. " Take example of Percy's mom. She lost her parents in a plane accident, she lost her uncle, her dreams and all, she didn't want to see or live in the mortal world, but she doesn't want to kill herself, which allows her see another world, that makes her live in the world of gods. " she said. We just opened our mouths. " Or how about Rachel? The oracle?" Raven looked at her.

" Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" she nodded. He groaned out. " Gods, not again." She began to snicker. " Anyway, Rachel hates the life of the mortals and expectations that her father expects. Her parents don't exactly 'love' her, if you know what I mean. However, she doesn't want to kill herself, or such, and the fates need her as a part, so therefore the mist allows her to see through." We nodded. " It's also why the gods always pick the mortals who can see through." She sighed. " But wait, what about my dad? He's a professor, but.. " said Annabeth. She thought for a minute. " It could be his love for history is so great, that the passion allows him to see through." Said Audrey. "well anyway, I want to see how Percy's feeling. " she began to get up and go to where Percy was sleeping. When she opened the door, he was lying on his front with his face in the pillow. Audrey grabbed the blanket and yanked him, which made him spin in the air and land on his face. " OUCH!" he yelled. He got up angry, but before he could blow up on her, she sprayed something on his face. " OUCH! It burns!" he yelled. I just stared at her. " What did you spray?" she smirked. "Lemons." I widened my eyes. Annabeth began to wipe his face with a wet towel. "Ready to go, you baka?" he rubbed his face and nodded. " Let's go, after we stop by somewhere." She said. We tilted our heads a little in confusion as we followed her. Eventually we stopped by a place that seemed to have love in the air. We began to go up the steps, as she opened the door. We jumped as we saw everything in the place pink. " P-p-pink?!" Jake, Raven, Leo, and Frank just went outside. She began to go up to a more grand room, and opened the doors. "Excuse for the intruption!" she yelled. Inside we saw Aphrodite, brushing her hair. " Ah Audrey! Oh! Ella, and Alice!" she squealed. Ella and Alice just stared at Audrey. " What brings you here?" she said. " New clothes for Percy, mind if I?" Aphrodite smiled and nodded, as she began to lead her to a wardrobe. Audrey began to look through. " Well while Audrey is looking through, let's all sit down and have some tea!" she waved her hand and soon a table of sweets and drinks appeared. " So, how's everything?" said Aphrodite to Ella and Alice. They looked at her. " Okay, I guess. "

" How's your father?" they shrugged. " Fine, but I got one question though." Said Alice. Aphrodite leaned back and sighed. She waved her on. " Dad, brought me to have our genes detected with my other mom, and I was both their child but I'm also your daughter, so how can it…?" Audrey appeared with a bunch of clothes as she shoved it to Percy. "Twin Gemini Birth." We stared at her. " It's a rare type of birth. Your father impregrant your human mother and Aphrodite at the same time, which means you two were both in the same stomach in both mothers. When you were born into this world, you were born from your human mother, so making you undetectable from monsters even more. " said Audrey. Aphrodite clapped. " Like she said. It's rare, barely ever happens." She said. Ella held up her hand. " Wait what about me? We both can't have the same father!" she said. Audrey shushed her. " That's another type of rare birth. That's why I said Twin Gemini birth. It's actually there's twin birth, and Gemini birth. Twin birth is the one I just told you about, Gemini birth is the birth of having two people, and having two separate children from different people. Your birth is the same as Alice." Said Audrey. " While I was pregrant with two different people's children." Said Aphrodite. We heard someone cough and when we looked, we saw Percy dresses in a cool outfit. Annabeth blushed. " Wow, You look awesome Percy!" I commented. " It feels pretty comfortable to move in." said Percy.

Audrey got up and bowed to Aphrodite. " Thanks for lending your time." Aphrodite waved it off. " It's my pleasure, now off you go!" Audrey smiled and led us out. Once we came out, we met with Leo and the others. " So that means we are like twins!" said Ella. Alice nodded. " More like soul twins." Said Audrey, which made them even more happy.

AS we got down to the lobby, we began to hop on the bus that Argus was waiting in. Jasmine sat next down to Audrey. " Um, Audrey." Audrey turned to her and did a cat face. " What?"

" How, about before about the twin Gemini birth…" Audrey nodded. " How are me and Raven born?" Audrey froze. We all began to listen. Raven looked at her. "That's I want to know. "

" Well, you all know Athena was born from Zeus's head. All Athena's children are born from her head…"

" So that makes them brain children?!" said Jake in a grin.

" Pretty much, you two were both in Athena in the stomach, but both of you were born in separate times." Said Audrey. Jasmine and Raven nodded. " It's practically similar to the twin birth."

" But wait, we have human mother's too." Said Jasmine. " Same thing like the Gemini birth. Like I said, you two are also Twin Gemini Birth children." Said Audrey. We all laid back, as we tried to process it all down. " Ya… anyway! I'm going to listen to my mp3 so…" she just plugged her earphones in and just tuned out of the world…

Piper squeezed my hand. " I wonder if they'll be alright…" said Piper. I kissed her cheek. " Don't worry, they're going to fine Pipes. " she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. Leo smirked as he watched us, as I gave him a glare.

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

I had just finished explain to the others, and my throat is now sore. I looked out the window listening to 'The Wanted-Lightning' and I thought I saw Alexander outside. I widened my eyes as I saw him smirk and disappear. I gripped the arm set. I didn't want Percy to remember from the past, or anything to involve him in, but the fates have left me with no choice too. I choked back a sob, as I try not to cry out the past. I thought I saw Jake look at him with concerned eyes but I was too busy trying not to cry so I couldn't see it properly…. I had to find the others as soon as possible, if I were to keep my promise to nii-san…

Nii-san… Kira…. Where are you…? Come please and help us…. I'm scared and tired…. Nii-san….


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Memories of friends**_

_**PERCY'S POV**_

It was about 7 in the morning, and I had just finished eating breakfast. When I was about to go to the sword arena, there was a small clump of people. I tilted my head in confusion, so I went over there to check it out. I saw Annabeth, and I kissed her cheek.

" Hey wise girl, what's going on?" I asked, looking ahead.

" Percy, it's Audrey. Look." I went forward to get a closer look and I just stumbled a little. Audrey was just wearing a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans and runner shoes, but somehow she looked menacing and beautiful. She was using daggers in both of her hands, that were obviously metal, with red hilts. She was also fightning... dummies?! The dummies came alive, and were swinging their weapons at Audrey. Audrey began to dodge, and began to flips as she dodged. She stopped a couple of attacks, and when she pushed them off, she spun herself and kicked the dummies so hard, it made a dent and flew across the audience. People cheered. The dummies attacked faster and Audrey began to kick, punch and slash with the daggers, making her look frightening. Soon, she had eliminated all of them. Audrey began to pant and sweat, as blood oozed a little from her arms. When we thought it was over, a huge dummy appeared but it had two extra hands. Audrey looked and smiled... wait smiled?! She crossed her arms stretching them and looked at the oppentent. She bend her right arm in front of her and the left on the back, holding the point of the dagger in opposit direction. The dummy swung a sword at her, but she dodged it and began to attack. The dummy began to keep swinging at her, and she kept dodging. In frustration, the dummy just aimed both of it's sword at her, which were stuck in the ground. The dummy tried to pull the swords out but no luck. Audrey smirked and began to run up the dummies sword and did a flip in front of the stomache of the dummy. She got her daggers out and stabbed it. We all yelled. She began to climb up using the daggers and she got to the shoulder. She twirled around and kicked the dummy's head and stabbed the eyes. The dummy froze and fell to the ground, disengrating. Audrey was on her fours and she got up. We all clapped and cheered and she jumped as she just knew we were watching. She rubbed her head in embarrasment and bowed. She walked away, and we saw Jasmine and Clara giving her water and doing her arms. Me and Annabeth began to walk up to her and sat down next to her.

" Morning." she said.

" Morning. what's up with that?" I said. She took a sip of water before answering. " I was frustrated." she said. We looked confused. Jasmine looked concern. " Are you sure...?" Audrey smiled and nodded. " Yesterday, on our way back, I saw Alexander." she said as she held her hands together. We widened our eyes. " Wait Alexander, that one that...?" said Clara. She nodded. " It may be a differnet person but I was so angry, so I decided to vent out my anger with this." she said. She hung her head a little. " I guess it went overkill." she said. Suddenly there was a towel over her head and a jacket on her back. We looked to see Raven and Jake standing there smiling. " You told us, always keep warm, after excersing right?" said Jake as he grinned. She smiled. Jake blushed a little. I smirked a little. " So what are you planning to do now?" said Raven. Audrey began to put on the jacket as she sighed. " Well, I'm planning to get in touch with the others about our situation, but I'm worried if they'll agree." she said. We nodded. " Anyway I better get changed." she said. We nodded, we watched her as she began to go to the big house to change clothes.

" So how long you've known Audrey?" I asked. " We've known her since grade 8, but we all met her seperately." said Jasmine.

" Care to tell us?" asked Annabeth. " Well, since my father was a rich and importaint person, people tried to become friendly with me, so they could get favorites out of him. " said Raven. " Even though I was surroned by people, I was always lonely. When during class, a person came in our classroom, and tried to kidnap me. " we widened our eyes. " He had a gun, so the teachers couldnt do anything. I was scared out of my mind, but I was saved by Audrey." he said. We smiled. " How?" said Jasmine. Raven began to crack a smile.

" She basically stood up, picked up a chair, and just swung at his feet. He let go of me, and I got behind her, as she began to attack the kidnapper like a crazy dearranged animal." We spit out and began to laugh like crazy. " The kidnapper got his gun and shot at Audrey, which she dodged and landed on of the tables. He got me and began to take me out of the school." we nodded. " but, what surprised us and the school, was that Audrey was chasing him like crazy. He screamed like a girl, and ran faster. He pushed me in the car, and took off. " we gulped. " I thought I was doom, until we saw his companion scream. " we widened our eyes. " We looked to see Audrey running so fast, she was basically near the car. She began to run right next to the driver, and just smashed the window with a huge stick. The car swirveled around and hit a wall. The kidnappers got me out and placed a gun to my forehead. I was sweating like crazy. " he explained. We all leaned forward. " The teachers and the cops arrived and surroned us, but they couldn't make a move. The kidnappers began to smirk, unti Audrey began to laugh. That creeped everyone out. She had blood oozing from her head and arms, so I was kinda scared. She basically barked like an angry dog. She grinned and looked at us. " Go ahead and shoot." she said. You know how I felt? I was like 'What the heck?!' so was everyone else. ' but if you do that, you won't gain anything. You would have people chasing you, his father and his friends chasing you, then the world, so...' she said. The kidnappers froze and she charged. She kicked the gun away, and kicked them in the groin." he said. We all winced. Raven smiled. " Ya, then she pulled me away, and began to attack them. I didn't know if she knew any fightning skills but apparentally she did. She punched and screamed, kicked them and flipped them. Soon they were left with bloody noses, bruises and a couple of broken bones." he said. We smiled. " We wer all stunned. Imagine, a thirteen-girl beating up, two full grown-men with guns? Crazy. The cops arrested the crooks and she was basically sitting down. The medics were doing her wounds, and it was kinda scary. I got my courage up and sat next down to her. She looked over to me and smiled. I just froze. ' You alright? was it scary?' she asked. I could only nodd. ' You're probably scared of me right?' she said. " we all looked up to him. " I had things going through my mind. True she was scary but in class, she looked so happy. I just shook my head, she held out her hand. ' My name is Audrey, what about you?' she said. I basically asked her why she didn't know my name. She just tilted her head in confusion. ' I've never been social much. Besides, it's proper to know your name from the person, right?' I just smiled. After introducing myself, we began to talk. When the medics were done, she stood up and held out her hand. ' Hey Raven, wanna be friends? I'm not going to force you, but you somehow you seem lonely.' it was like bingo to me. ' Even though you're surrounded by girls and boys, you seem kinda...' I just chuckled and ever since, we've been friends. " Raven finished, smiling. We all clapped. " Well for us, my mother was a wealthy and beautiful person. She was talented in music, so that's probably why Apollo was attracted to her. Many people tried to get near her, including me. The only refuge I could get was my family and music. " explained Jake. Annabeth smiled. "Expected from a child of Apollo." he rubbed his head. " One day, I was praticing my guitar, until a couple of people came in and tried to break my hand. " We widened our eyes. " I guess they were jelous. They broke my left, and tried to do my right. The next thing I know, I was falling through the window, and the music room is like on the third floor." we gasped. " I thought I was done for until, I was caught by someone. I looked to see Audrey holding onto a huge long sash, holding my hand. Everyone began to watch from below. I was bascially want to cry. She trying to hold on to me as best she could, she got to hold her and she let go of the sash, I was like 'AHHHHH'. The next thing we knew, we landed on an air mat. Apparentally, Raven had it moved to our locations as fast he could, and we both collapsed. The next thing we knew, we were laughing our heads off. Everyone was like ' what?" and Audrey was laughing so hard that she had someone tried to make her stop laughing. " grinned Jake. " What happened to your left?" I asked. " She took my left hand and just turned it around violently a couple of times. There was loud clamps and I was screaming. When she was done, I could move my left. She basically left with some twisted legs, but overall she was fine...but I can't say the same for the culprits..." Jake and Raven shivered. " What happened?" asked Clara. " She bascially went all hell on them." finished Jake. " How about you Jasmine?" asked Annabeth. Jasmine jumped a little.

" Well, it isn't exciting as Raven's or Jake's but... in the beginng of the year in English class, I was kinda scared of making friends. One day, Audrey just burst in saying " MORNING!" everyone just stared at her, she just went up to me and asked if that desk was free. Every since we've been friends. We smiled. " That's a sweet story." I said. " How about you Clara?" said Annabeth.

" Well, since I somehow became popular, there were other girls who were popular. They didn't like me so much so they bullied me. One day during lunch, they knocked down my lunch box and began to hit me. The teachers were somewhere else and they were threatening anyone who tried to help me. Suddenly the girls screamed. When I looked I saw Audrey gripping the girl's wrist with her nails dugg into her skin, making it bleed. Her friends hit her with a sharp filer, grazing her side of head, making it bleed. She just turned her eyes at her, making them freeze. She basically twisted the girl's wrist even more, and somehow got the filer from the girl and pointed at the girl's neck. She threw the girl she was threatning to her friends, knocking them down. She basically held her feet to the ground and stared them down. The mean girls began to insult her and tried to threaten her by telling her to the teachers. She just glared at them. I was freaking out like crazy. She threw the filer near the wall they were are, causing a crack in the wall. ' Even if you try to tell the teachers, they would not believe you. With this many people watching against you, you would easily be overwhelmed.' Raven, Jake, Alice, and Jasmine came up as they held up a camera revealing the whole thing. ' Go ahead and try, if you wish to defy us.' she warned. She walked up to me and just knelt down. She began to make cat noises and rubb her head onto my shoulder. I just giggled. The girls were taunting her that she was weird. I thought Audrey was going to snap, but she threw her head back and began to laugh. She was laughing so hard, she was hitting the floor. She pulled me up and put us in front. ' Well this is who I am, not like you who is a snake under a skin, hiding.' she said.

' No one threatens one of my friends you got that?! You want to go through her, you go through all of us!' she yelled. I was just dazzled. Ella came and she was crying a little.

The teachers came, and they were given suspension. Every since, she's been our dear friend." she smiled. We smiled.

" Talking about old memories eh?" we looked to see Audrey standing right behind us. She was grinning like crazy and we just smiled.

" What's the matter?" she said. Raven and the others just smiled. " Nothin, let's go and vist Ella and Alice." said Jasmine. " See ya Percy! See ya Annnabeth!" yelled the waved back, Annabeth went back to Archery training as I took a small walk.  
What didn't prepare me was a man, with golden hair dressed in a black robe with chains, smirking at me.

" It seems the battle is going to be intresting..." he turned around and disappeared. I began to sweat, and ran to find Audrey and the others...


	7. Chapter 7: Trauma

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJo series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Trauma.**_

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was doing archery lessons, until Malcom came interuppted.

" Hey Annabeth, Chiron is calling you. It's something importaint that Percy just found out, right now he's sweating like crazy." I widened my eyes and dumped all my equipment as I raced to the big house. When I got there, everyone was right there. I saw Percy sweating like crazy as he was holding his head, while Chiron and Will was trying to help him. I took in a deep breath as I rushed over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to me. " Percy are you alright?" I said worriedly. He had never had this kind of reaction before, so of course I was worried. " Oi, is he going to be alright?" said Clarisse. I raised an eyebrow. Clarisse being worried? That's new. Suddenly we heard the door opened to see Audrey standing there, with Jasmine in behind. " Audrey, why are you here?" asked Piper. She looked over us awhile before advancing to Percy. She got in front of him and held his head, making her stare into her eyes. I gulped. She placed a hand on his forehead. and began to check his pulse. She let go and turned to Jasmine. " Hey, can you go to the Demeter Cabin and the Hecate Cabin to get me some herbs? " she nodded, as Audrey began to write the number of items. She handed it to Jasmine as she took off. " I'll go help her." said Piper. We nodded. " Jason, Will, can you help me carry him to the couch?" she asked. The nodded as they began to help him to the couch. " Annabeth, I need you to be his side. He's going to need you." she asked gently. I widened my eyes and nodded. I walked to Percy was and held his hand as he placed his head on my shoulders. " What's going on?" asked Travis. Audrey sighed, as she began to roll up her sleeves. " Trauma, shock." we raised an eyebrow. Soon, Jasmine and Piper came in, with the ingridents and some equipment. " Can someone bring me some hot water?" she asked. Katie raised her hand. " I'll go." Audrey smiled. " Thanks." Katie smiled as she ran off. Audrey began to pick the ingridents and mash them together in a bowl, mixing them. She filled them in a small filter bag, as she placed it in a small blue tea pot. Katie brought in the hot water as Audrey began to pour it in the tea pot. After setting it for a few seconds, she placed it in a cup. " Annabeth, can you help me to help him drink this?" I nodded, as I repositioned Percy. She blew the cup, and placed it to Percy's lip. She tipped it a little, as he began to drink it little by little. Soon, Percy had finished it and she refilled it. Percy took the cup as he began to drink it. He was no longer sweating, and Piper had given me a wet cloth, as I wiped his head. Audrey took a seat next to him, as she placed his wrist on a small pillow. She began to put her fingers on his pulse, and there was silence. We waited as we watched her. She sighed in relief. " He's going to be fine. Just lots of rest and relaxation." she said. We all sighed in relief. " But what could Percy being in shock for?" said Connor. Audrey went silent, she turned to Percy as he put down the cup. " What did you see?" she asked, flatly. Percy took a deep breath. " A man with blond hair, wearing a black robe with chains..." he said. Audrey stood up quickly as knocked over the cup. She grabbed hold of his shoulders as everyone tried to pull her away. " ARE YOU SURE?!" Percy nodded. Audrey let go of him and just stared at the wall. Jasmine put a hand on her shoulder. " You alright?"

" Alexander has made a move..." she said. We froze. She took in a deep breath before turning to everyone else. " Listen, what Percy saw was an old enemy of ours. He's a deascent of both Hypnos and Morpheus." Clovis woke up. " Hm...?"

" What makes Percy so scared of him?" said Clarisse. Audrey took in a deep breath. " He is the deascent of HYPNOs AND MORPHEUS!" she yelled. " He can put anyone to sleep, enter your dreams, manipulating them to his advantage." she yelled. We stepped back a little. " So...?"

" That means he can get anyone to follow him, learning all your secrets, your fears, everything. Also, he can send us to the dream world of a person's dream." she said, shakily. We gasped. Percy gritted his teeth. " I remember... he... oh god..." said Percy. Audrey and Percy widened their eyes. " Did he say anything..." said Audrey. Percy nodded.

" 'It seems the battle is going to be intresting...' that's what he said." said Percy. Audrey widened her eyes, so did everyone else. " What type of people does he bring?" I said.

" He usually brings in monsters to help him, and he usually brings about 100 people at most, but the main problem he can take about a lot of people on his own..." said Audrey.

" Everyone prepare for battle." said Chiron. We nodded, and ran to get ready for battle...

* * *

**_Audrey's POV_**

I went to my room and began to chase clothes. I put on my sleeveless black turtle neck,and arm length gloves that left my fingers free. I began to put on baggy pants with pockets on each side, with a huge belt on. I tied two belts on my thighs and began to put on my 1 cm high heel boots. I tied my hair into a pony tail, and put on my googles that were on top of my head. I found my dark red short-selevved jacket, with a hoodie on, and grabbed my sword, then placed into my belt. I looked myself in the mirror as I took in a deep breath. " Are you ready, Reimu? Erimu?" I felt myself buzz. I smirked. I walked out of the big house, and saw camps being set up. I saw Annabeth, and the others around the table. I saw Raven and Jasmine wearing armor, as they were helping Annabeth plan. Raven saw me and began to go over to me. I smiled. " What's wrong?" he blushed a little as he handed me something. " For you." he said. He ran back, as I looked to see a charm that was decorated into a diamond shape with a beautiful sapphire that was also diamond shaped. I blushed and smiled. Raven looked up and I smiled. He blushed even more. I tied the charm onto my glove and it was stuck. I smiled.

I continued to walk and saw Jake and Auroa talk. Jake saw me and ran over to me. " I heard what' going on... are you going to need back-up?" he said. I shook my head. " I'm fine, just go and help your siblings." he nodded, as he dug into pockets. He took something out and handed it to me. I took it and saw a cat's eye pendant that was yellow and green. I gasped. Jake grinned. " I know right? I heard it helps against spells, I don't know if it'll do much... you can also attach it to your glove. I had some of the cabins help me." I held it together and smiled. " Thanks Jake."

he blushed and ran off. Wait he blushed? So did Raven! I shook my head, to get that thought off. I attached it to my other glove and I smiled. I kissed them. " Thanks you guys."

I walked on, and saw Ella and Alice, working furiously. I walked over and saw Clara working with Katie. I saw Jason and the Romans getting ready.

I smiled and began to stare at the sky. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone turned to the sound. There we saw man with blond hair with a dark purple streak dye wearing a black cloak with chains, with monsters and people behind. He smiled evily, and held out his hands.

" Hello Camp-Halfblood and Camp Jupiter! We are here on the orders of our lord Alexander Castellan!" I walked forward and summoned fire from finger tips. Everyone around me stared as I shot the fire like an arrow at him. It began to multiply and aimed at him. He noticed it and with a huge swing of his sword, it disappeared but got rid some of the monsters and people. He stared at me. " Ah, Audrey! How long has it been my love?" everyone widened their eyes. I put on my goggles and took out my sword. I switched them with a gold and silver sword with a moonstone on the gold one and a sunstone on the silver one. I held them, and wings sprung from my back and flew. Everyone gasped. I began to charge him, and attack. He stepped back as he intercepted it. I began to slash so fast, it must have look blurred. He kept dodging it and fightning me. I flew back and began to point one of them in the sky. " **FETUS! COME ON OUT!**" soon a huge golden dragon appeared with ruby red eyes appeared and roared. " Fetus!?" yelled everyone. I raised the other sword in the sky and yelled. " Airy! Come and help me!" a bright magic circle appeared and a long and slender white dragon appeared, with feather wings on it's side and a huge orb on it's neck. " Kallum, retreat back for now!" I yelled at him. He pouted a little. " Sorry can't do that, Lord Castellan's order." he smiled devishly. " **_ATTACK! GET RID OF THEM!_**" "ATTACK!" yelled everyone. We charged into the battle...


	8. Chtr 8 Battle in Dream world and Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series!~

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Battle into the dream world and reality? **_

_**Jason's POV**_

We began to attack and I began to shoot lightning at the enimes from far away. I saw the dragon Fetus, blow fire and squash the enimes. I saw every attacking and I began to get out my sword to attack.

I saw Leo throwing fire balls at monsters and saw a huge hellhound attack Leo from behind. " LEO!" I yelled and Leo saw. I thought he was done for, until the hellhound was sent on fire and was squashed. I got to Leo in time and we looked to see Fetus standing there. He looked at Leo, and began to click like our Fetus. Leo began to cry out. " IT"S YOU FETUS1" it roared and lowered it's neck. Leo howled in excitement as I was pulled along. Soon we began to ride Happy the dragon, tearing down the enemy. Everyone was smiling and screaming happily. I looked to see Audrey riding on her dragon, as it shot lightning blasts. She began to jump down, and slash them down. We saw Kallum, gritt his teeth. Hazel began to zip around as she rode on Arion as the enemy went down like flies. I saw Frank change into an elephant as he began to chase the enemy. We all began to go where Audrey was and Percy and the others came. The enemy retreated back to their leader and we all were in the front. I saw Audrey and Percy step up. We saw Kallum lower his eyes at them. " Perseus Jackson! YOU...!" he laughed and raised his hand. Audrey stepped back. " Run!" she yelled. We ran, suddenly he began to send out long stream of chains at us. It struck Leo, Piper, Jason, and the others as we began to light up. " Everyone! Don't worry about us! Continue to fight!" yelled Audrey. All of sudden there was a huge light and when we looked we saw the place had completely changed. Around us was like a land of ironworks and blacksmithing, and other stuff that screamed Leo. " Oh gods... this is.." said Leo.

" This is Leo's dream!" yelled Audrey. Leo jumped. " Wait this is mine?!" Audrey nodded. " Yes it's your world, since you got hit first!" she yelled. Suddenly there was a laugh. " well, this world is completely different, this is going to be so much fun!" we looked to see Kallum. Audrey gritted her teeth. " Come out my darling!" Darling? We heard a roar and saw a monster that looked like a snake, that was half machine, and half- reptile. Leo froze. " Man...that is..."

" Your nightmare." said Percy. Leo nodded. It struck us, and we backed up as it dugg through the wall. Audrey brought out her swords and began to attack the beast, but she could only get in the places that weren't metal. I twirled around Audrey and struck her with a huge spike. Blood spluttered out. " AHHHHHHHHHHh!" Kallum gasped. " BABY! Don't kill her! Bring her alive!... but play with her!" the reptile nodded and twirled against her. It grabbed her as she was knocked in and out, and was thrown at us. Annabeth and Piper caught her they began to tumble. Arion and Hazel began to distract the reptile. Frank began to shoot arrows at the monster as well, as we ran to Audrey. She was bleeding like crazy. She coughed. " Damn it!" she stood up using her sword for leverage. She bend down a little, and faster than the speed of light she hit the monster's head. " LEO! It's your nightmare! You have to defeat it or tame it!" yelled Audrey as she began to twirl, and slash. I began to send out lightning bolts at the snake, as it began to wither. Leo began to shake, and took in a deep breath. Leo charged at the monster with a huge hammer, as a certain dragon began to help him fly. The snake opened it's jaw at Leo, but Audrey got in the way as she was grazed a little. " Audrey!" yelled Percy. " I'm good! I didn't get poisoned!" as she flew in the air. Percy began to send water hurricanes at it. Everyone began to work together as they fought the beast. " Leo! It's your dream! You are in control! not him!" I yelled. Leo took in a deep breath as he yelled at the monster. " I"m not scared of you overly metal stinky reptile!" soon we were thuds and saw a huge machine. The snake curled up and tried to bite the machine but it broke off it's teeth. Leo began to make gestures as it began to pound the snake. The snake charged as it just got punched by a flaming fist, and the snake began to shattered and disappear into dust. " NO!" yelled Kallum. We cheered, but we rejoiced too soon. Suddenly chains appeared and knocked us far away. It grabbed Audrey's arms and legs as she tried to get out. " AUDREY!"

suddenly we were back in the real world, as everyone watched. " Audrey! everyone!" yelled the camp. Audrey screamed as Kallum slashed her with a dagger. " That's what you get if you go against our lord." he snapped his fingers and lightning began to shock Audrey. She screamed so loud it was like the sound from the Underworld. She stopped screaming as she went unconcious. Raven and Jake charged at him. " DAMN YOU!" with a mere flick, they were thrown back. If it wasn't Leo and Fetus, they would've landed in the lake. Kallum began to laugh, until the weather began to change. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a huge shadow swirl of darkness appeared, standing there were two people, we gasped as we recongized the people.

" JACK! GILBERT!" yelled Percy. They looked at us and grinned/smiled. Percy walked toward them and stood firm together. Kallum began to step back. Audrey woke up a little, as blood dripped from her mouth, as she grinned. " Hey you guys... late for the party eh?" The three of them let a huge dark aura. The weather began to change furiously as an eagle, a huge black wolf and a white horse appeared. " No one touches her." said Jack. They threw their hand to the side, and weapons appeared. A huge spear appeared in Jack's hand, a huge scythe appeared in Gilbert's hand, and Percy's sword began to change into a huge trident. They roared as they charged. Instantly the enemy were elimanted as lightning, wild water rushes and skeletons attacked them. Kallum gritted his teeth, as the chain loosened. Audrey began to fall, and Percy caught her as he rode a huge long stream of water. " Don't think this is the end!" yelled Kallum as he disappeared. The weather changed back, and we all clustered around Audrey. She opened one of her eyes. " ... thanks..." she said. Blood soaked Percy's clothing and the grass, as she was quickly treated. Raven and Jake began to shake and her friends began to cry. Percy was looking at his hands, as it was stained with blood. Jack and Gilbert touched his shoulders. " Calm down. She'll be fine. She always comes through. Always." said Gilbert. He nodded. I looked at the wreckage of the battle field before heading back to the safety of the camp...


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

_**Audrey's POV**_

_I was sitting in a chair with a table with a cup of tea and snacks. I was wearing a pastel pink sundress, as I felt the warmth of the sun. I tried to remeber what I was doing... _

_I looked to see the person right in front of me. _

_" Kira-nii..." he took a sip and smiled. " How've you been?" he asked. " I'm fine..." I replied. _

_" Good, how is Perc by the way?" he asked. I took a sip of tea. No flavour, no duh since this was a dream. " He's been fine, he's not remebering everything..." I said. He nodded, he reached over to hold my hands. " Audrey... I know you're trying to protect everyone but... you have to take care of yourself." I gripped his hand. It felt so real... " I know..." He stood up and hugged me as I rest my head on his shoulders. _

_" You've been taking care of everyone, since I haven't been there. Thanks." I hugged him even more. " Where have you been?" I asked. He smiled sadly, as he put me down. He kneeled down as he looked up to me. " Audrey, I want to go to you guys, but remeber that day?" what day? _

_" What day?" He sighed. _

_" You'll remeber if you want too. However I don't have much time, where I am is, with Ale..." I widened my eyes as he voice went silent. " WHAT?!" _

_" Dang it...! He knows I'm here! Audrey what ever you do, don't give up...! He's still after you!" _

_" Wait why is he after me?!" I yelled._

_suddenly something started to pull me away and Kira tried to hold on to me. _

_" NII-SAN!" _

_" AUDREY!" our grip was broken, and I began to be sucked in falling... _

_The next thing I knew, I was in a luxicourus room, with big couches, and a huge bed, with a huge window that showed a city... I looked around to see I was on the bed, tied behind my back and my legs. I gasped. I was also wearing a very thin red clothing, that should be arrested. The door opened and I glared at him. " Alexander Castellan...!" I hissed. He still looked young, about 30, with blond hair, and blue eyes. He was quite built and handsome, as he was wearing a purple dress shirt, with a black dress pants...wait 30? he's suppose to be older! He smiled as he waved off his servants. He walked over and got on the bed, staring at me. I hissed like a cat. He chuckled. _

_" The same as always." He took hold of my chin and made me look at him. " You look young." I said. He smirked. " Well this is my older form, so is Kira." I widened my eyes. " Yes you big brother..." I struggled as I tried to get free but he gripped harder and looped his arm around me. He licked his lips as he pulled me closer. Soon I felt his lips as he began to kiss me. He forced his tounge in me, as I tasted wine. He pulled away as I gasped, he smirked as he began to kiss my neck and my skin. I gasped and groaned a little. I felt him chuckle, soon I felt weak. He then carried me bridal style as he began to take through the halls. He began to take me futher down, as we reached a dungeon. I gasped as I saw Kira-nii chained, with blood dripping. " KIRA!" I screamed. He snapped his head up and widened his eyes. He growled at Castellan as he tried to break free. I tried to run for him but Castellan didn't let me go. " Hello Kira, how are you feeling? Good? Good. I have let see your precious little sister Kira, I guess Kallum did a little too much on her." He carried me to a couch there, and he snapped his fingers. I gasped. I saw a girl with long hair, with lots of pink and red dye streaks wearing a black net shirt with a black t-shirt, and black shorts with boots, and a boy with blond hair, with one streak of red, wearing a black over jacket and black skinny jeans with black converse. They smiled as they began to chain me. Alexander took hold of my skin as he gave me a kiss. Kira growled. " Let see... you have helped my dear nephew Luke, so I won't kill you." I widened my eyes. " But might as well have some fun." the twins began scratch me with knifes, blood oozed out. Alexander began to lick his lips as he pressed a button. Lightning struck me through the chains. I screamed, and I began to squirm. "AUDREY!" I gasped as it stopped and I went slump. " Don't worry, you won't die, since you are dreaming." I widened my eyes. He got a sword and pierced me with it. I screamed... _

I began to scream as I gripped the bed sheets. " AUDREY!" I stopped screaming and looked over to see Percy and the others, with Raven and Jake, with worried faces. I realized that I was sweating and I got up.I felt the area where I was stabbed and cut, no blood. I sighed in relief. I saw my arms wrapped in bandages and my front as well and my stomache. I flipped the blanket off and I saw my legs slightly bandaged. I looked at my self in the mirror and I saw my forehead wrapped, and my left eye hurts that I had to close it. I remeber my dream and began to cry. I felt some one hugg me. I looked to see Annabeth. I cried even more. After a few minutes, I stopped crying. I wiped my tears away and took the water that Clara gave me. " What happened?" asked Gilbert. I took in a shaky breath.

" I saw Kira-nii..." I said. Jack, Gilbert, and Percy gasped. " He's alive, but being hostage by Alexander." I said. " I was also totured a little." everyone went on edge. I remeber that he kissed me and put my head between my knees. I felt someone rubb my back. "Anything else...?"

" He also..kissed me." I said. I looked to see Raven,Jake, Jack, Gilbert, and Percy clearly pissed. I felt something by my side. I looked to see the same sword that Castellan pierced me with. I screamed, and tried to get away from it. Jack hugged me. " What's wrong?!" I pointed at the the sword. " Whoah when did it get there!" yelled Leo. I started whimper. " That's the same sword that Castellan pierced me with..." I said. Everyone tensed. " Gilbert, can you get rid of it?" said Jack. He nodded as he picked up the sword, but he removed his hand as if he was shocked. " it's protected." he said. Everyone tried to get it but the results were the same. I tried to grabb it and I could pick it up. Everyone gasped. " Alexander is playing with us." said Jack. " Or saying a message." we looked at Gilbert. Raven and Jake took hold of my hands. " What is it saying?"

" She is mine..."


	10. Chapter 10: Pain?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Pain?**_

_**Raven's POV **_

_'she is mine...'_ those words rang in my ears, over and over. I clenched my fists together in anger but kept my face umemotional. I looked to see Audrey clenching Jack's shirt as she shook.

Gilbert knelt down and held her hand. " Was there anything else?" Audrey was silent for a few minutes. " Kira-nii said he was after me, but for what purpose. I am a mortal, how can I be any use?" she said. She loosened her grip.

" Unless I'm forgetting something..." she said. Gilbert and Jack looked at each other. " Wait she's forgetting something like Percy?" said Annabeth. Audrey stood up, and wiped her tears. " It can't be..." she snapped her head up and looked at Jack and Gilbert. She opened her mouth but shut it and shook her head. " Never mind..." she began to felt her chest and widened her eyes. I dug into my pockets and gave her the pendants to her. She grasped it and held it dearly. " Thanks." I nodded and patted her head.

" So what do we do now?" said Jason. We thought for a moment. " The first thing is we should contact the others." said Audrey. " However we don't know where Alexander is, so we might as well to go with the flow." said Annabeth. " For now, we should introduce you guys to the Camp." as she looked at Jack and Gilbert. " Oh ya, it would be bad if you were mistaken as an enemy." said Percy. They nodded. " Well, it can't be helped if I don't show off my beautiful beauty!" said Jack. I could literally see sparkles, until Audrey just hand-chopped his head, smoke sizzled from his head. We backed up a little. She looked extremely pissed. " YOU HAVEN"T CHANGED!" she yelled. I could hear Jack chuckle, and soon everyone began to laugh. After we had calmed down, we all left Audrey to change into proper clothes, as we went back outside back to tell Chiron.

_**Audrey's POV**_

I began to change out of my clothes I was in. I chose a white tanktop with a slightly bigger red t-shirt and shorts because my legs were wrapped with bandages, and slipped on my black converse shoes. I brushed my hair that was now grown a little past of my waist, and growled in frustration. I picked up my hair and I realized it was more softer and shinier than before. I dropped my mouth as I realized who could've done it. " Damn it Aphrodite!" I muttered. I thought I was imagining things but I thought I heard someone giggle. As I was putting on my tank-top, I realized it was tighter than usual. I dropped my mouth, and quickly began to put on my clothes so I could meet the others. I got out my hair tie and began to tie my hair into a pony tail. I got the jewel pendants and put them around my neck. I began to go down the stairs as I got out of the Big House, I saw a huge crowd of people, boys and girls ( mostly girls). Curiously, I went over, and saw Raven, Jack, Gilbert, Jake, and the others sitting around under the trees.

" What's going on?" I asked, a girl. " Oh! You know those two new people? They are so hot!" squealed one. I just sweat dropped. " But Raven and Jake are so cute! and...! " said another. " I wonder what's their name?" said one person. " God! Those girls are cute!" said one of the boys. I twitched. " I wonder if they're avaliable." whispered one. I sighed, and began to walk over them. Everyone began to whisper. " AH AUDREY!" yelled Jack. I raised a hand, as I walked over. I sat on the cool grass and sighed in relief. " Hey, do you what's going on?" as Jack pointed to the crowd. I stretched my body, and fell on my side as I put my head on Clara's lap. " Fan club, I guess you could say." Jack smiled, he got up and was about to yell happily, until I knocked him down when I kicked his feet. " Don't you dare think of it, or I will personally send you to Hades." I threatened. He grinned and sat back down. " So are you alright?" asked Jake in a worried tone. " I'm fine, I went through worse." I said with a reasurring smile that I could do. He nodded. " SO, why are you guys here? Shouldn't you guys be in the Big House explaining?" I said curiously. " Chiron is kinda away at Olympus for a small while, so right now we're waiting." said Percy. I nodded. I looked at my fingers to see them bandaged, and leaking a little. I felt myself thump and had a strange feeling of more blood. I instantly put my hand away, and I got up from Clara's lap so I could focus on something else. I looked around and realized that Leo was staring at me. I looked at him. " What?" He jumped. " Ah, well... remeber when you summoned Fetus...?" I nodded. " You want me to summon him?" he nodded, so did Jason and Piper. I took in a deep breath and nodded. " Alright, let's go." Leo smiled like a satyr high on coffee, and so did the others, which frankly kinda scared me. We began to walk until I found a large room of space. I motioned them to step back and campers, greek and roman started to clutter around. I took in a deep breath and summoned out my gold and silver swords. They glowed warmly. I held them firmly, and raised the gold one in the sky, and the other across myself, pointing to the right. I closed my eyes and began to chant.

" _O'summon thy spirit of the dragon who was built by the scions of hepheatus, who protected the Greeks, in the past... FETUS!_" A bright golden light appeared, a circle of light appeared aroound me, twisting, and I opened my eyes. Everyone gasped as they saw a dragon appear, slowly as it showed off it's magnificent wings and it glistening scales. Everyone backed up as a golden dragon with ruby red eyes appeared. The dragon roared, and it dipped it's head to look at me. I put away my swords and I began to stroke it's smooth head. I looked at Leo, and Fetus turned it's head to look at him. He hummed and crooned, and Leo just ran up to him. The dragon hummed happily. Jason and Piper came up as well, as it welcomed them. I smiled and left them to their reunion. " That was awesome!" praised Frank. I blushed a little. " Thanks."

" Why did you chant those words though, you didin't do that before." asked Annabeth. " That was a immidate summon, only temporay lets the spirit to stay, until needed, but when you chant, it can stay as long it wants as longs as the summoner can." I explained. I walked up to Leo who was currently tossing him up in the air. " Leo, do you wish to be Fetus's original owner again?" I asked. He looked at me with bizzaled look. " I can?!" I nodded. " It might take time to learn and develop but it's possible. Besides... this was Fetus's wish." I said. They looked at me. " What?"

" When Fetus first came to me, he told me everything. He wished to be with his saviour but of course, you can't have a dragon walked as it wishes. So I made a contract with him." I said, as I rubbed Fetus's head. " Which was?" asked Percy. " Until we foud his original owner, Fetus would be my summon spirit." I looked at them. " Which I have fully fullfilled. " I smiled. Leo looked stumped. " Hey, are you sure? You are one of Fetus's buddies." said Leo. I nodded. " It is what we agreeded." Leo thought for a while. " Then I accept... on one condition." I stepped back. " Which is?"

" I will be Fetus's owner again, unless you also agree to be his summoner too." I nearly fell, so did Jack and Gilbert. The rest of them just stared at us with dumbfounded faces. " What? Is it impossible?" asked Piper. I regained my footing and cleared my throat. " It's not like it's impossible..." said Gilbert. " But it's just... it's really not common." finished Jack. " Like super microscopic." as Gilbert, pinched his fingers. " Well it's possible but are you sure...?" I asked one more time. Leo nodded. I sighed and smiled. " Well, then I agree to your terms." A bright light appeared around me and Leo as our arms glowed with small ribbions of light. " Repeat after me."

" I, Leo... son of Hephateus, wish to become this summon spirit, Fetus, dragon, that was built by the scions of Hephateus..."

" I, Leo Valdez, son of Hephateus, wish to become this summon spirit, Fetus, dragon, that was built by the scions of Hephateus..." Leo repeated.

"I, Audrey, wish to share to be Fetus's summoner, under the request of Leo Valdez, son Hephateus..."

The light rose higher and Fetus roared. Soon, the light died, and that was it. I held out my hand also Fetus's owner." I said. He cheered and Fetus roared. " You know he can go to his machine mode right?" I said. He looked at me. " He can?!" I nodded. I looked at Fetus. " Fetus, body change to machine." He rose his head in the air and smoke bellowed from his nose, envloping him, as the smoke disappated, we looked to see Fetus back to his machine body. " COOL!" yelled Leo. "Well it seems we have our old friend back." we turned around to see Chiron. Fetus made a clinking sound that strangely sounded like a hello. " Why don't we go inside?" we nodded and began to walk as Fetus just curled up, sun bathing. " Why is Fetus sun bathing?" said Jason. " Solar panel." said Leo. We shrugged and sat down as we began to drink some lemonade. " So who might these be?" said Chiron gesturing to Jack and Gilbert.

" This is Jack, deascent of Jupiter and Zeus. " Chiron widened his eyes, as Jack bowed a little. " It's nice to meet you Chiron." Chiron nodded. " This Gilbert, deascent of Pluto." Gilbert nodded. " Welcome to Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. I like to thank you for helping us during the battle."

" It's our pleasure." replied Gilbert. " So, do plan to stay here?" said Chiron. They looked at each other than at Chiron. " For a small while, yes. " Chiron nodded and stroke his beard. " Well, you shall introduce yourselves at dinner, until then how about you have a small tour?" Jack grinned. " Sounds great." He nodded and ushered us out. Leo went to spend time with Fetus, Annabeth went to check on something, Ella and Alice went to do something...which I really should pay attention to. I felt my knee go , and I landed on the ground. " AUDREY!" I raised my hand up. " Sorry, my knee acted up again." I tried to stand up again but knee gave away again and I landed on my butt. " Damn." as I slammed my forehead. " Should we go and take you to a doctor?" said Raven. Jake nodded, so did Clara and Jasmine. Jack, Gilbert and Percy just stared at them, and I just shook my head. " They'll just perform surgery.I already went to the doctor and they said they would perform surgery. Ya right." I said. I got back up again, and tried to walk. " Besides I'll just walk this off." I winced a little, before able to walk normally. The others ran to catch up to me. " Is your leg still not healed?" I waved it off. I took in a breath and looked at the lake, my hand itched and felt wet, I looked and saw my hand bleeding through. " I have to get them bandaged again." I said to the others, as I showed my bloody hand. They nodded, and I began to walk to the infirmary. I went in and I looked to see Adora writing in the health book, as she was wearing a white coat. She turned around and saw me. " AH! Audrey! what brings you here?" I showed my hand, and she nodded. She gestured me to sit down on the bed, and I did so as she began to get some equipment. As she sat down, I showed her my hand. She snipped it off and began to unravel it. I sucked in a breath as I saw my hand in a bloody mess. I focused myself somewhere else, to prevent myself from hurling. She began to clean it, snipping off some of the dead skin, adding paste on it, and wrapping it. She began to do the same for my other hand. After what seemed forever, she was done doing my hands. I flexed them a little. " Now, time to check on your other injuries." I nodded. I took of my shoes and shirt, lying on my back. She held out her hands, as she began to move them, light softly glowing. " Your knee has been acting up right?" I nodded. " Well I better help massage your leg and you should dip them in hot water. " I nodded. " You seem to be fine, other than some bruises and such." I nodded as I got back up. " I'll go and call some of the cabins if they have any of these ingridents." I nodded. She left me with a cup of tea, as she instructed me to take off my clothes as she went to get somet stuff. I began to take them off until I was left with my underwear. I lied on the bed, as I stared at the ceiling. Soon Adora came back and began to massage my legs and began to treat my other wounds. " How's your eye?" I touched it as she placed my legs in a tub of water with some scented beads. " Sore a little, but otherwise good." I said. She nodded. She began to drink her coffee as we waited for the effects to kick in. I began to put on my clothes on." So... are you really alright?" I looked up at her. " What do you mean?" She stared at me. " You seem kinda... sad, worried, and other stuff." I nodded, and realized that I was crying. " Well... it just that sooner or later, when they discover everything, they'll stop being my friends. I'm scared. Sooner and later, I'm going to die.." suddenly the door was slammed open...


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting for Death?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

* * *

_Recap: " Well... it just that sooner or later, when they discover everything, they'll stop being my friends. I'm scared. Sooner and later, I'm going to die.." suddenly the door was slammed open..._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Waiting for Death?**_

_**Jake's POV**_

I was outside the infirmary to check on Audrey until I heard Audrey talk. " Well... it just that sooner or later, when they discover everything, they'll stop being my friends. I'm scared. Sooner and later, I'm going to die.." I opened the door and saw Audrey and Adora with shocked faces. Adora got up. " Jake, what are you doing here?" I ignored her and walked up to Audrey, and grabbed her shoulders. " What do you mean by that?!" I yelled. Adora tried to pry me off from her. Audrey got up and swatted my hands away. I stepped back, shock over my faces. She nevers does that. She began to put on her shoes before walking out the infirmary. " Audrey..." She stopped. " Jake, some body once told me that I would die, when I would go back to my old life, I would die. It's not from the oracle, but I'm kinda still scared from that." She turned around. " Just kidding." She oped the door before walking away. I couldn't believe it, I had to grab something before I I fell down. " What...?" Adora just looked at me. " I don't know if she's kidding or not, but right now she's actually in the balance of life and death. Well the best we can do is not make her worried." she smiled. I nodded. I heard the horn for dinner and got up. " Well time for dinner." I nodded. As we began to line up for the food, I began to grab some pizza, chicken, and other stuff. We began to sacrafice some of the food, and we sat down. I looked at the front and saw Jack, and Gilbert sitting in the front. I looked around and saw mostly everyone staring at them. Chiron stomped his hoof, and everyone began to pay attention.

" Heroes! I like to congralute you on your efforts at the battle field!" everyone cheered. " Also I like to welcome two of our soliders! Jack and Gilbert." everyone clapped as they stood up.

" Hello, my name's Jack. Descent of Zeus..." everyone gasped. " and Jupiter." everyone dropped their mouths, like a vacum.

" Hello, my name is Gilbert, deascent of Pluto, it's our pleasure to meet you." everyone cheered, as some of the girls squealed. They all sat down, and Chiron raised his drink. " To the gods!"

" TO THE GODS!" everyone began to eat. Every so often I would see people talk and look at them. I looked at the front and saw Audrey yelling at Jack as he was flirting with some of the girls, while Gilbert was calming Audrey down. I felt jelously burn in me. It kinda reminded me, back at school. When dinner was done, everyone began to walk to the camp fire. I was about to go to Audrey, but I saw Jack carry her on his shoulders, as they ran. I stopped. I looked around and saw Raven, staring a little annoyed at them. I walked up to Raven and put an arm around him. He looked at me, and smiled. We all sat down, as we began to sing campfire songs. I was staring where Jack and the others were, and saw Jack trying to feed Audrey s'mores, who was facing the oppisite direction. I looked at the fire, and began to rise up as I walked to the lake. As I arrived there, I saw Raven staring at the lake. I sat next to him. " What's up Rave?" he looked over to me. " Just wanted to get away from the crowd." I chuckled. " That is so like you." he stared at me. " What about you?" I stared at the stars. " hm... kinda getting annoyed by Jack and Gilbert." he sat down. " Kinda reminds us about us? " I nodded. " You know, I was wondering, if she was trying to use us for her own..." before I got cut off by Raven. " Nah, Audrey isn't like that. Sure she knows that, but she would that to anyone else. Right?" I nodded, then suddenly there was a small plate of s' looked and saw Audrey carrying a tray of drinks. " You guys weren't there for the s'mores, so I decided to grab some for you guys." she grinned. I blushed. She sat down, and handed us the s'mores. " You said that you couldn't live without chocolate right?" we smiled and we took a bite of it, and it was still warm. She took a cup of hot tea and sipped it as she watched the moon. " Aren't you going to join the others?" asked Raven. She tilted her head before saying anything. " Meh." _a typical response from Audrey._ I licked the chocolate from my fingers, and I looked at her. She stood up suddenly and walked to the water. She kneeled down and me and Raven looked at each other. She stood up again and suddenly there was a huge spear. She lifted it and thrust in the water, causing the water to rise, and we dropped our mouths. She pulled the spear back from the water, and when she straightened the spear, there was a person at the end, dangling from the spear head...


	12. Chapter 12: Dance Party?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Dance Party?**_

_**Raven's POV**_

We dropped our mouths. The person moved and gasped in air. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" we looked closer and took in the person's feature. He had long pale hair, with blue eyes, and is quite lean. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and demin jeans, with running shoes. " No, besides if I did spear you, you couldn't die anyway." she joked. I think she joked... is she? She lowered the spear and put him down. He straighten his clothes before staring at Audrey. That guys was taller than we thought he looked. Audrey was just half of his height. " Uh... Audrey?" she turned to us. " Yes?"

" Who's he?" she blinked. " Oh this is Colt. Son of Hermes." He stood up and nodded. I blinked, as he put a hand on her head. " Have you grown shorter?" he asked. I saw Audrey twitch before she elbowed him in the stomache. " No you got taller." she said. She huffed and I thought I saw him smile. " Uh... how old is he?" asked Jake. " About our age." I jumped. " Well, anyway why are you here?" she asked. He blinked as if he realized why he was here. " You know Alexander is back?" she nodded. " Anything else happened?" she crossed her arms and faced him. " He sent Kallum recently. There was a battle, but we managed to win with Jack, Gilbert, and Percy. " he blinked again. " Percy..."

" He remebering little by little. Not a lot, so we should be fine." he nodded. " Kallum recently attacked us." she widened her eyes before opening her mouth. " We're fine, it was just a test or so he said. I came to check on you." she sighed and nodded. He kneeled down to her height before parting her hair to reveal a small wound on her head. " Tch... that bastard." muttered Colt. " I gotta tell Jack and Gilbert everything, and I have to tell the other group."

" There's no need." we spun, and saw everyone there. Jack pulled Audrey away from him before pushing her to Gilbert. Audrey tried to get between them. " Why are you here?" he asked.

" Kallum came and attacked us." he slightly opened his eyes. " I came to check on Audrey if Alexander dared to make a move on her." I looked to see Audrey widening her eyes. She pushed Gilbert away before grabbing his shirt. " Why?! do you know why he's after me?!" their faces remained blank. She let go before punching the water, and caused it splash high in the air. She got up before letting out a breath out. Percy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. " Anyway... what do we do now? Are we going to assemble everyone together?" she said. They nodded. " The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can revert back to our lifes." she stood up and faced them. " Alright, time to bring everyone together." she said.

* * *

_**Audrey's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and began to change. My wounds have half-healed, so I grabbed some clothes. I got a black t-shirt with gold and silver designs, a dark green jacket, that I rolled up to my sleeves, and black shorts, with my black converse. I slipped on my gloves and hanged the pendants over my head. I began to go down, and saw a commotion. I ran there and saw Colt, weliding a battle axe. I groaned out. He was wearing a white dress shirt, leaving two or three buttons revealing a little bit of his chest, a red tie, blue demin jeans, with black runners. He looked and saw me, as he began to advance toward me. He kneeled down, before feeling my head. " Are you sick?" I shook with annoyance before karate-chopping his head. He rubbed it. " Is that how you say to someone in the morning?!" I yelled. He moved his eyes somwhere else. I sighed, and I began to walk to grab something to eat. I grabbed some toast, and eggs, and chewed on them, as I drank some tea. I saw Annabeth walking toward me before sitting next to me. "Morning." I said. She looked at me. " Morning."

" What's up? Got something to ask?" she looked at me.

" What are you going to do when you guys assemble?" I looked at the sky. " We have to fight, even if we don't want too." I said. " Though it's gonna take time." I said. I looked at her and saw her face filled with worry. I placed an arm around her. " Don't worry about Percy, he always gets through tough times." I said. She smiled at me. We heard footsteps and we saw everyone running toward the Ampphieter. We cocked our heads to the side, before following everyone else. We looked and saw Aphrodite standing at the front, with all of her children. " Everyone! I like to propose an event! A dancing event!" everyone started to mutter. " Everyone will be dressing in formal atire,and you will be partnered up! All hosted by the Aphrodite and Venus cabin! It'll be held about 2 weeks! See you there!" and with that she disappeared in a poof of perfume. Everyone began to run back to their activities. " Hey!" we looked and saw Percy. He gave a kiss to Annabeth who smiled. "I wonder why a dance party, all of a sudden?" we shrugged. I began to leave them to their 'thing' and began to walk around. I saw the Athena and the Minerva cabin working over some plans with some of the Hermes/Mercury cabin and the Hephateus/Vulcan cabin. I saw Raven and Jasmine working over some plans. I walked over. " Hey what'cha doing?" they looked up and gave a sigh of relief. " AUDREY!" I jumped. " Yes...?"

" What do you think we should do about the dance hall for the dance party?" everyone looked at me. I looked over the plans.

" Let see... in my opinon, it should look a cross between Greek and Romans, with a touch of mondern archeiture, with nice yet authetic designs. A little of that, and this, yet not adding some much. You know? " they nodded.

" Can I have some paper and pencils?" they handed me it and I began to draw it out.

" You could do a pathernon shaped dance hall, at the front, and in the middle it should be a dome, that resembles a little of rome, with some fountains and gardens to give off a calming effect. " they nodded.

" Well for the insides... well that's for you guys to decided. " they looked over.

" This could work, the designs looks simple but seems great." they began to go to work. I began to walk around, before I got pulled into the Aphrodite cabin. I widened my eyes when I saw mostly all the girls trying on dresses to make-up. I looked to see my kidnapper and saw Ella.

" What the hell are you guys doing... wait never mind... why are you doing this?" I said.

She smiled and began to pull me to a stand as they began to take measurements.

" Well for the dance party of course! You got look pretty for the guys to see!" squealed Alice.

" Besides, Aphrodite said so." said Clara. I rolled my eyes. Ella began to get cloth colours before she began to argue with some of the girls. Alice began to pull me out of the stand as they put me on a chair.

" We're making dresses or giving dresses to the girls, both greek and Roman." I nodded.

" What do you think Hazel's dress should look like?" I thought for a moment.

" Something gold to reflect her skin and eyes with some frills but not too much, a strapped dress, over-flowing dress, with black shoes, jeweled earings or necklaces, with a white ribbon choker, her hair natrually down, no perm or anything ,need a little blush, some light lipstick, and... a corset dress I think." Hazel blinked, as Clara began to write furiously down the details.

" That sooooo could work!" said Alice. Piper nodded.

" How about...Annabeth?" asked Ella.

" Hm... a strapless white dress, with two layer dress reaching about near her ankles, no firlls, light blue long up to the sleeve gloves, nice white greek sandals, rose patterns on her dress lined in silver, and with lush red lipsticks, her hair lightly straighted but leave some of her natrual hair style, and not much make-up, just a smidge." Clara wrote it down.

" How about Clarisse?" Clarisse jumped. I thought again.

" Let see, how about a dress with straps, red and black, with a little gold/siver? one or two frills, reaching down to her ankles, with black leggings, and high-heeled boots? Something nice and tough but something to show off, a chain dogg-tag necklace, with her hair curled into a pony tail, with fingerless gloves. No make-up, except for a little red lip-stick. " Clarisse let out a breath. " How about Reyna?" Reyna looked up from her book. " A purple greek dress, but not the super long one, that's a little overkill, the dress colour should be white at first, and slowly becoming darker at the bottom. A little gold should do, a gold neckline, and her hair should remain as it is, except for a simple easy golden laurel. A little make-up." Reyna nodded in approval. " How about Piper?" everyone began to listen. I put my head on my fist as I put my elbow on the arm rest.

" A turquoise, sky-blue greek dress but it should be outward a little at the hip like a western dress, with some frills. A belt, her hair braded, a jewel neckline, awesome bracelets, a little make-up, not a lot, just some blush or somethin, something a cross between sandals and 1 cm high heeled boots, and that's it. " the door opened and there was Thalia.

" Oh how about the dress for Thalia?" They pulled her infront of me as she sat down.

" I just got noticed that there was a dance party, and I'm already getting decided for a dress." I thought for a moment, scanning her clothes.

" Lightning blue coloured dress, but not too much. The sleeves should reach down to her elbows where they would flap, but circles on her shoulders, it should be a little deep V shaped at the front, black belted choker, and black belts or something fabric lines covering the V, a silver belt with a crescent shaped on the front to tell everyone she's a hunter, black skirt that reaches down to her thigh, webbed leggings, and black boots, with her tiara, black nailpolish, a little make-up, and that's it." she nodded.

" How about us?" said my friends. I smiled.

" Can I have some art tools?" they nodded and handed them to me. I began to draw them, and colouring them, using a lot of things for inspirtation, and soon I was done. I handed them to the team making them, and they grinned as they began to work.

" Why didn't you pass them to us?" I smiled, mysteriously.

" You'll see." I got up and began to leave...

* * *

_**Alice's POV **_

I thought for a moment, we had thought about everyone elses dresses, but we were missing one persons... Audrey. We spent 4 hours trying to design a dress that expressed her but she was so unique, we had designed so many!

We all sat down, after thinking so hard. " Damn it! We got like to make 1000 dresses for her!" I screamed.

" Ya, but she can only wear one!" yelled Ella. " Yup!" said Lacy.

" Well, I admit she is too unique to design a perfect dress for her." said Drew, looking at her fingers.

I thought for a moment before thinking of the perfect dress! "I"VE GOT IT!" I yelled. I began to draw it out. Sure I wasn't good as Audrey but this would work. I showed everyone and they nodded. " Just a little bit of this." said Ella, and Clara. Everyone nodded and began to work...


	13. Chapter 13:Dolls?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series~_

* * *

_**Chapter 13:Dolls?**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

The two weeks passed quickly as everyone began to work to get the clothing, and the building done. For the girls, it was a time for dancing, and for love. For the boys, it was time for partying and fun. However there was one girl who wasn't really excited...

Audrey was sitting down in her room, and was drawing, she heard a knock and answered it.

" Yes?" At the door, was Raven dressed in a handsome tuxedo with a dark purple dress shirt, with a golden tie.

" Raven! What are you doing here?" He looked at her.

" You aren't going?" she sighed and ruffled her hair.

" Well I don't have a dress, and besides I was never good at parties." she said. He raised an eyebrow at her. She waved her hair and pushed him to the entrance.

" Go on and have some fun! Besides, I'm kinda worried that the others are gonna do something crazy."

He nodded before leaving. He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Audrey blushed.

" Then I'm off." she smiled.

" Be safe." She shut the door before sitting down, she began to listen to her Mp3, and chose Taylor Swift; Love story. Suddenly the door opened and there was standing Aphrodite with one of her daughters carrying a dress, and tools. Audrey just watched, as she pulled her earplugs away.

" What can I help you with Lady Aphrodite?" she asked timidly. Aphrodite grabbed her face and stared at her.

" Laura! Clean her face, and get her to brush her teeth!" she nodded and began to pull Audrey to the bathroom. Audrey brushed her teeth, and Laura began to clean her face. While cleaning her face, she was put into a rose bubble bath, as they began to clean her hair.

" What the hell is going on?" she asked. Of course, when any Aphrodite/Venus children or Aphrodite herself is doing beauty work, they won't stop.

After they pulled her from the bath, and dried her hair, they began to put her in a bath robe onto a chair, and they began to do their work. Laura began to clip and file her nails, carefully appling some shine onto it. After doing her hair they took out the dress. It was dress that was soft pink, with ribbons for the straps. The front was decorate with soft frills, and roses. The dress reached down to her feet, covering her body, but there was holes on the side of the sleeves. The sleeves were white and they stretch out to the elbow, before leaving it flapping. On the back of her dress was a huge rose-coloured ribbion. She was wearing a choker with a rose on the side, and on the side of the dress, it showed some of her leg. She was made to put on some white shorts so it was fine to her. Her hair as naturally down with a rose on it. After applying some lip gloss, they were done. They stood up and clapped their hands together.

" Perfect!". She looked at herself in the mirror and just widened her eyes. She put on the some pink high heels, with a belt strap. She got up, and twirled around.

" You look so cute!" she blushed.

" Now let's hurry to the dance party!" she squealed, and soon Audrey was being pulled to the party...

* * *

_**Raven's POV**_

I was standing next to the gods, with my friends and Percy and the others. It was kinda nerve wreacking actually. I looked at my friends, and saw the girls.

Jasmine was wearing a baby blue dress, that was a kinda bell shaped dress, with a lily, and there was frills. Ella was wearing a pink dress that was strapless and was showing off a little bit of her chest and on the back was a circle,exposing her back, that the dress reached down to her thigh, and she was wearing black high heels. Although it was Audrey's desgin, Ella had no problem with it actually she was enjoying it. Alice was wearing a blue and black dress, that was strapless but she was wearing a short jacket, her dress reached a little more of the thigh and she was wearing black boots. Clara was wearing a lite green dress, with various flowers, and it was a non strapless dress. In the middle of the dress, it kinda parted little by little, with her shoes as a greek sandals. Her hair was curled with a butterfly clip. I looked around to see if Audrey was anywhere, but remebered that she wasn't coming. I looked to see Percy admiring Annabeth, as she was blushing a little.

" I can't believe Audrey thought about these dresses." said Piper. Jason smiled as he pecked her cheek. I looked to the gods and saw someone missing.

" Hey, where's Lady Aphrodite?"

on cue, the door opened as more people came in but in the crowd we saw Lady Aphrodite with...Audrey?! As they came up the steps, Audrey bowed. Her friends squealed as they got her into a hug.

" I thought you weren't coming!" she smiled.

" Well there has been a change of plans." I widened my eyes as I looked at her. I saw Aphrodite smiling at me weirdly.

" Come on let's go and dance!" said Alice.

Audrey smiled. " You guys go on ahead, I have to you know..." they blinked and nodded as they began to dance.

" You seem to catch a lot of people's eye." said Jack. She rolled her eyes. I blinked as I saw people watching her.

" My lady, may I have this dance?" asked Percy. Annabeth smiled as they began to dance, happily.

Athena looked kinda angry before she stood up, Audrey placed a hand on hers. She looked up as she smiled. She sat back down, and took the cup of wine that Audrey gave her. Everyone else began to go on the dance floor and Piper and Jason began to go on the dance floor as well, and Audrey grinned mischievously. We looked at her. She raised her hand, and began to swift them together. Below Jason and Piper, the floor rose up and they gasped. Floating platforms appeared and people laughed as they began to dance onto them. Jack grinned as he grabbed her hand. I dropped my mouth. They went on a floating platform, and they began to dance. Gilbert groaned out. I looked to see him wearing a long black dress jacket, with a white dress shirt, and dress pants.

" I hope Jack doesn't over do it." we cocked our heads.

" What do you mean?" asked Pluto.

" Well, Jack as a habit of going overboard, and he always get people's attention." he pointed and saw girls and boys looking at them.

" What the heck?" said Jake.

" Oh! Look!" pointed Apollo.

We looked and saw a emiting light. Audrey's dress changed to a strapless white and yellowish dress, her hair began to flow, and her dress had various designs.

" What the hell?!" I yelled.

" Jack is using his magic again." we just looked at him dumbfounded.

" How come we don't know that?" said Poseidon.

Gilbert shrugged. They got back down, and Jack was instantly swarmed by girls. Audrey got back up to us, and her dress went back to normal. Gilbert steadied her as she nearly fell over. I got her some tea, and she took in gratefully.

" Jack is being quite popular." said Jake.

Audrey remained silent, smiling like a cat that said' I think I know where he got it from'. Gilbert held out his hand to Audrey.

" May I have this dance?" she smiled and took his hand.

They went on the normal floor, as they began to dance. The gods and the rest of us began to watch. The dancing was slow yet quite dazzling. Her dress began to change into a black, and silver dress, that was also strapless but the back of the dress stretched out, between her legs revealing a little. She was wearing black flats, and on her hair there was a silver tiara.

" Wow." we looked and saw Nico. We jumped.

" Where did you appeared from?!" I yelled.

He shrugged as he watched his half-brother dance. They finished dancing and Gilbert lead her back.

" I didn't know you could dance." said Colt.

Gilbert remained silent. Colt shrugged and began to dance with a girl that asked him. Jake was shuffling his feet, and Audrey grabbed his hand. She grinned and he smiled as he began to dance with her. Even though Jake's dance wasn't good, they still ended up laughing. I felt jelously stir inside me. When they were done, I was about to ask her for a dance, until the clock began to ring. Everyone stopped to look around and some of the deimi-gods went to the clock to check on it but they looked at everyone with confused faces. Jack, Gilbert and Colt ran next to Audrey. Everyone else began to go and run up to the gods, until the things around us begun to become disoriented. We blinked. The floor was black and white tiled, curved that conected to the wall, and the walls were red and gold. In the middle there was a floating platforms and at the back there was a giant red curtain. We all looked around.

" Are we in the dream world?" asked Percy.

I looked around. We heard a chuckle and saw two people on the floating platforms. Everyone went on guard. The platforms got closer, and we got a better look. There was a girl with blond hair and lots of pink dye and a person in a cloak, and saw it was Kallum.

" Keira and Kallum." said Audrey. They smiled evishly.

" Hey Audrey~ nice dress~" said Keira. Audrey growled.

" What do you want?" said Jack as he pushed Audrey behind her.

" Oh! Well if it isn't Jack!~" said Keira.

" You know the answer to that Jack." said Kallum. He lowered his eyes at them.

" Wait what?" said Leo. They looked at him.

" Oh! You didn't know? Audrey has the power to take down the gods~" said Keira.

I gasped and dropped my mouth. I looked and saw the gods looking at her as well, while Audrey had her mouth hanging open, totally in shock. She shook her head and lowered her eyes at them.

" You're lying, I'm a mortal! I don't have that type of ability!" she yelled. They smiled sympathically.

" But you do." said shook her head in denile.

" Anyway~ daddy told us to go and get Audrey~" said Keira.

I stepped up, and got out my weapons.

" Not with me around." Jake stepped up next to me.

" Me too." Everyone stood next to each other. Their faces annoyed.

" Fine, then we will have to take her by force."

He snapped his fingers and then the curtains moved. Behind them was an upside down, giant doll, with a big dress. It had no face except for a scary smile.

" Huh! that thing? we can take it down in seconds!" yelled Leo and Ares.

They smiled and Keira clapped her fingers. The platforms made room and in the middle was Reyna in a crystal. Everybody widened their eyes.

" Don't kill that doll." warned Audrey.

" Why?" said Poseidon.

" That's Reyna. If we kill it, she becomes a souless person." said Audrey in a choked voice. We turned to them.

" Exactly~" said Keira.

" Enjoy!" yelled Kallum.

they went higher in the air and the doll begun to shoot fire at us. We ran away from the blast of heat. We heard laughter. "Percy and Poseidon begun to put out the fires, but it kept shooting them. Tiny puppets begun to appear and begun to attack us. We begun to fend them off. We heard a scream and saw Annabeth with a knife up at her throat that Keira was holding. We stopped.

" No helping from the gods~ or anyone for that matter, or this girl gets it!~" we stopped. Athena was extremely pissed and so was me and Jasmine. I looked to see Percy fuming but chains began to envlope us except for Audrey.

" Those chains prevent any powers from being used, gods powers as well. Now do be a good girl and come over with us." said Kallum.

" If you do, we let both of them go, perfectly safe and sound and alive."

Audrey's head was bent down and she was clutching her fists. We looked at her. The ground soon began to rumble.

" What?!"

we looked and saw Audrey raised her head, and glare at them. We shivered. The pieces of the ground began to fly in the air and saw Audrey's clothes change into a blue tanktop with black shorts and boots. She bend her arm hight in the air and held the other out. The doll shot out a huge blast of fire at her.

" Audrey!"

the fire made contact with her and everyone screamed. Keira began to laugh until the ground cracked, and the fire began to doze out.

" what?!" We looked and saw Audrey perfectly fine.

" How?" said Frank.

We looked and saw water circling in the air at a fast pace. We gasped. We looked at her eyes, except her brown eyes, there were sea-green eyes.

" Sea-green eyes?" I said.

Jack and the others went on edge. Audrey clenched her fist and opened it again and pushed it to the side. Light began to shone.

" Erimu..." she muttered.

The water shot out in the air and soon a girl with lite purple hair appeared, except she was huge. Her eyes were covered with a metal thing, with engravings on it, and her arms were crossed, chains enveloping her. The clothes on her was a black leather sports bra, black shorts the left side of her shorts longer and other shorter. The left of her leg had a silver metal around it. It opened it's mouth and the surrondings behind her cracked and broke off, revealing the sea. It was night and there was a huge bright full moon.

" A full moon...perfect..." said Gilbert. Kallum and Keira began to back away and Kallum shot a finger at her.

" Get her!"

the doll shot more flames at her bigger than before but the waves behind her shot out, followings Audrey's hands, extingushing them.

" Reimu."

Another girl shot out, it was the same as the other one except with literally red hair, and the pants lengths were the other way around and the metal was gold. It opened it's mouth and the chains around us broke.

" Go, I'll deal with the doll." muttered Audrey as she leaned forward, her hair covering her face and her arms dangling.

We nodded and began to charge. Me, Jake, Jasmine and the others, Frank and Hazel began to deal with the puppets, while the others began to attack in advance. Fire was shot out at us, but there were extingushed by Audrey. Percy, Athena and the others began to fight Keira who had monsters with her, while Jack and the others began to deal with Kallum. Audrey leaned back and howled. The waves getting bigger and more wild. On the other hand, Leo was on Fetus who was charging where Reyna was. They stopped at the crystalized form, and Leo got a giant hammer out. He rammed it in, but it wouldn't crack.

" Reimu!"

It bended over and the chains began to stretch and fly. It wrapped around the crystal, and Reimu began to open it's mouth again and the crystal broke free. Reyna fell into Leo's arm. Fetus began to fly until the ceiling began to crack and fall.

" LEO!" we yelled.

He covered Reyna and expected the fall until the water covered them, and it began to freeze, spikes breaking the ceiling. We looked and saw Audrey, hands out. They begun to fly where we were, Fetus burning the puppets.

" Reyna! wake up!" Reyna's eyes closed again, and she began to wake up.

" Leo?" Leo grinned.

" Good morning" she smiled.

We heard a sword drop and saw Kallum on the floor. Keira was also unarmed. They lowered their eyes at them and there was a huge fire. When the fire died down, they were gone. The doll began to screech and began to charge a huge fire ball.

" SHOOT! I don't think Percy, Poseidon and Audrey can't put it out!" yelled Annabeth.

Everyone began to run, and stood near the sea. Audrey looked.

" Percy, Lord Poseidon, can you make a huge air bubble?"

they looked at each other and nodded. Audrey leaned back, and held out her hands. The fire ball was getting even bigger and the walls around it, began to melt. The water began to rise and get more wild. The water began to swirl around Audrey, and we tried to stay firm as it began to cause a big wind. The water exploded and there was Audrey except she was a ...mermaid?!

" What!?"

Her scales were blue, but were also rainbow. Around her waist was a golden belt, with sea shells. Her front was a bronze plate that was like a fish fin and in the middle there was a trident. Her hair was still the same except there was a lot oranements. I saw Jake, and the others drool. Audrey raised her hand in the air and a trident appeared. The fireball was launched and Audrey brought down the trident, and a huge wave began to rise in time the fire ball was now becoming water began to swirl and began to fill the whole room, and got the doll drowned. I began to hold in my air and realized that Poseidon and Percy were giving us oxeygon in an air bubble.

Audrey was in the water, and her hair flowing. She began to launch at the doll and began to swirl around the doll, the water encircling it, she raised her trident and brought it down. The explosion was so great, some of the water began to seep water began to go down and soon we were just on a beach. We saw Audrey standing in front of us, her eyes glowing sea-green. Her knees begun to go weak, and I ran to catch her in time. Everyone else begun to run toward her and their faces worried. Her eyes begun to go back to normal.

" What...who? when? huh?!" said Ella. Percy began to stretch his hand to touch her forehead, his face worried.

"_** DON'T!**_" yelled Jack but before he could stop him, there was a blinding light...


End file.
